It was supposed to be mine
by KnotShakespeare
Summary: Duncan never returned in season one and now 10 years has passed. He hoped he would get everything back that was once his but now that he's back he will have to face the fact and accept that everything has changed, even the people around him, but this is Veronica Mars. Nothing is ever that simple. AU. Dark Duncan in places. Enjoy.I changed my name formally Loverofallthingsmystical
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction in a while, and my first VM one too. I read a one shot a wee while that got stuck in my head and this multi chapter story is what cam out of those thoughts. Hope you enjoy. Any advice or comments is welcome :) Sorry this chapter is kind of crappy but we all need a foundation to start from right?_

Dpov

10 years I've been gone. I don't know why I never went back. After I heard Veronica found out that Aaron Echolls was the one who murdered my sister Lilly and cleared me of any wrong doing I had plans to come back and just get back to life. Finally live it the way that I want for once. I suppose freedom was one of the reasons I neglected telling anyone where I was or whether or not I was safe, for once in my sheltered life I was responsible for what happened. I didn't have mother dearest wrapping me in bubble wrap claiming that she just wanted what was best for me.

Celeste was not a terrible mother but she certainly slipped up on more than one occasion, like telling me that Veronica was my sister to get me to break up with her- which I stupidly did- I know she isn't now her dad cleared that up telling me he suspected an affair and had Veronica tested when she was younger. My mother ruined the best thing to ever happen to me, but I would get her back.

Her dad caught up with me in Rio not long after I left but some how and don't even ask me why I managed to slip him and get away. I don't know maybe he let me go, knowing the kind of life I would be returning to.

10 year and now I've finally had enough, now I found my self on a plane back to California. This time I wasn't discreet no fake passports or disguises I dug up my own when I bought the ticket which probably alerted someone back home that I was coming back, god it was probably going to be a circus when we landed.

"Sir?" I looked up at a tall Brunette women who held pair of tongs with a steaming towel on the end of it. I smiled in acknowledgment

"Hot towel" Her overly white teeth flashed at me. I took it without a word and she moved on. I rubbed it over my face, breathing out some of the tension that had been building up since I got on the plane.

Was this a good idea? Of course it was, but then again it's been ten year since I saw any of my friends, I know Logan had invested some time and a bit of money trying to track me down but that stopped after about a year, I wonder what he was doing now, and Dick , I was even curious as to what had become of Madison Sinclair and Veronica... Was it unhealthy to still be in love with someone even if you hadn't seen or spoken to them in a decade.

'_Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in about 10 minutes time, The temperature is 25 degrees Celsius and sunny, hope you all packed a hat"_

There were slight chuckles from some people on the aircraft as the pilot made his announcement. I pushed up my tray and tried to relax. I always hated landing.

As predicted there was a flurry of paparazzi mobbed him as soon as he came into view.

"Duncan! Where have you been!"  
'Duncan!"

"Does your family know you're back!?"

I pushed through it heading to the driver I called a head for. "Mr Kane" I nodded and shook his hand.

I followed him as he lead me through the insanity and out to a black car with tinted windows.

I flopped into the back seat and let out a deep sigh. I guess I was back.

I didn't go the the Kane Mansion to see my family I went straight to the grande and thought about what I would do first.

-Unpack

-Have a shower

-Have a large drink of something very strong to steal my nerves for what I had to do next.

I picked up the land line in my room and dialed a number I haven't since I was 17. _Ring Ring Ring Ring._

I heard the click of the phone as someone picked up. "Hello Celeste Kane speaking" I cleared my throat at the sound of her voice.

"Mom" I heard a gasp and then her calling my dads name.

"Oh my god Duncan it's true. You're back, where are you now. Come home"

"Mom calm down. Yeah I'm back, just got in a couple hours ago. I'll visit soon I promise, I just have a few things that I have to do first."

"Duncan..."

"No mom, I said I would come and see you, maybe tonight but most likely tomorrow. I have some people I need to see before you" Mom gasped and I felt slightly bad.

"Please Duncan we haven't seen or heard from you in ten years. You're our son and we love you, please Duncan I need to see my boy" I have never heard my mother say anything like that, not to Lilly not to me.

"I'm sorry Mom, Just know that I'm safe and i'm fine. I'll see you when I can" I hung up before she could say anything.

I took another large gulp of vodka wincing slightly at the burn.

I sat back against the cool leather couch already I was ready to disappear again. Thoughts of Veronica began to invade my mind I relaxed in the thoughts of her.

I wonder if she ever thought about me. I know we were meant to be, so I had to cross her mind as much as she crossed mine.

My heart suddenly ached as I thought of her. _Get up Duncan you can't sit here and wallow_ Time to move I guess.

I pulled up outside the Echolls old family home. I opened my door but hesitated. He was probably so mad at me. I abandoned my best friend at a time when he really needed me. _Coward. _

Okay so I was a little afraid to see Logan at this point in time. So I think I'll go see someone who most likely knew a lot more about the current state of Logan's temper.

I only had to drive another five or so minutes until I pulled up outside another house that I used to visit often.

I had a lot more confidence this time as I walked up the drive way of Dick Casablancas. I still steeled myself however as I rang the door bell.

I small Hispanic women whose eyes went wide as she saw who I was. "Mr Kane?"

"Umm hi, Dick wouldn't still be living here would he" I looked past her into the house hoping to catch sight of someone I knew.

"Master Dick no longer lives here, but I do have his current address if you would like it?"

"Yes please that would be really great" She nodded slightly with a small smile then disappeared inside the house for a few minutes before coming back.

"Here you go sir" She handed me a small piece of paper. 'Is there anything else you need" I looked at the address and saw it was only a few blocks away still in the 09er district living the privileged life I see.

"No thank you I think I'm set" I smiled before turning around and making my way back down to my car.

Surprisingly Dicks new abode was not as ostentatious as I thought it would be. The front door was wide open and loud bass heavy music pumped through it.

"Hello? Dick?" I called over the noise.

"Back here!" I followed the sound of his voice to his back yard where he was lying on a bright yellow pool bed.

Well he still looked exactly the same He lay there with a can in his hand and shades over his eyes.  
"Dick?" I called and this time he looked up. His drink went into the pool and he pulled his glasses off.

"Holy fuck" Ever the graceful one dick flopped of f of his flotation device and made his way to the edge of the pool then struggled to pull himself out.

Dripping wet he pulled me into his arms and held on tight. "Oh my god man. You're back, you're actually back. I can't believe this. What they fuck have you been up to, god Celeste must be losing her mind right now." I pushed Dick off me frowning at my now soaked shirt. "Does she know you're back" he continued to tirade.

"Man slow down" I chuckled "Yeah she knows I'm back. She sounded worried about me" Dick raised an eyebrow "I know right."

"Wow man I can't believe you're back. I mean when you left we all thought that was it you were gone and now" He shook his head " I can't believe you're standing in front of me. Insane" He threw his arm around my shoulder and steered me back inside. He picked up a remote and shut off the stereo my ear drums were thankful.

'Drink?" I nodded and he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and tossed it at me.

We stood in silence for a few minutes just drinking our beers and trying to figure out what to say.

"So D-man" Damn haven't heard that in a while " now that you're back whats the plan" I took another swig and shrugged.

"I don't know man, guess i'm a bit out of the loop everyone's off doing their own thing and I haven't even technically finished high school" Dick chuckled slightly

"Think the rents will force you to go back" I snorted

"Yeah a 27 year old high school student that's not at all sad" Dick flashed me one of his mega watt smiles.

"So have you been to visit Logan yet?" Dick looked a little nervous at the mention of Logan

"No, not yet. To be honest I'm a little bit afraid to" I finished off my bottle and placed it on the granite bench top in his kitchen.

"Why, it's just Logan he'd be glad to see you man. Not that i'm not happy you popped around" He smiled some nerves still in his eyes, something was going on.

"It's just so much time and all. A lot's probably changed" Dick cleared his throat.

"Sure has." He refused to look at me.

"Dick?"

"Yep." I narrowed my eyes.

"Whats up, you're being weird"

"Sorry. It's just ah a lot has changed Duncan" The way Dick spoke was strange, like he was trying to keep me calm.

"I know that-"

"No" He cut me off "Logan. He's married"

That was kind of shocking. I always figured he'd avoid getting married, then again ten years can really change a person I suppose.

"Oh wow. Thats great, to who?" Dick hesitated then took a breath.

"Veronica"

I felt like the air had been sucked out of my lungs, my head began to ache and my heart raced. Please tell me he said Victoria

_Okay so I hope you liked this little taste of whats to come. I promise that it won't be rushed or boring next one. Foundation and all, LoVe next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey guys chapter 2, we're on our way. I've changed a few things about LoVes back story, we're moving slightly out of canon, it's more fanon now. Hope you enjoy R.R Sorry for spelling errors, i went through it a couple of times but knowing me I probably missed something_

Chapter 2 – Rage

Dpov

Dick was looking at me, his face screwed up in a wince as he waited for a reaction.

"Veronica?" My voice sounded surprisingly calm, considering the storm that was raging inside me . "As in Veronica Mars?"

"Yeah, except only it's Echolls now" Yeah Dick I got it.

"Oh, well that wasn't what I was expecting at all" I tried to keep the ridiculous amount of hurt and betrayal that I was feeling out of my voice. Logan knew how I felt about her, forget time, I told him when I was 11 that I was going to marry her, how could he...

"When did this happen, they get together in college or something" Trying to stay somewhat nonchalant.

"Or something" Dick mumbled "Hey!"His sudden exuberant voice making me jump" what do you say to heading over to see them. I was supposed to go over later tonight but I think with you being here now might be a good time. He really missed you dude"

Yeah I had missed him too, until recently "Yeah sure why not"

The car ride over to Logan's was quiet and awkward. I spent the time willing for this to be a horrible dream and soon I'd wake up back in Brazil will a large coffee waiting for me but no, we headed down a long street that was pretty close to being out of the 09er territory. No doubt Veronica had a say in that.

The house we pulled up infront of was large, but was built in a way that it looked cozy. "Nice house"

I commented.

"Yeah, Logan's lucky Veronica fell in love with this place, god knows where they'd be living otherwise, She was pretty adamant about not being an '09er'" He bunny eared his fingers.

Logan and Veronica house hunting, how sweet I thought bitterly. "How long have they been here" I asked as we walked up a cobblestone winding path going around the back of the house.

"Ahh I think coming up eight years" I threw my hand out in front of Dick almost clothes lining him.

"Eight years?" My anger welled up. "They've been together for eight years" Dick pulled his shirt collar and cleared his throat

"Look man, I don't feel comfortable talking about this. You're sort of freaking me out actually. You're being all weird. I think you should talk to Logan about this. "

Dick walked a head of me and I followed grumpy. Eight years, or was it longer? how long had they been married? This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Veronica was supposed to stay in love with me like I did with her. She isn't supposed to be with Logan. His father murdered my sister, isn't she worried about the fact that Logan's pretty much genetically programmed to become a psycho just like him.

God Dammit!

Dick pulled a frosted glass sliding door open and wiped his feet on a mat before going inside. "Oi Logan, Veronica you home?" He called out.

Their house was welcoming, warm. Not what I expected especially in an 09er house. The room we entered was quite honestly a mess but it had a certain air about it that made it okay. There were two over stuffed black leather couches, one was strewn with clothes some folded and put into a basket others sitting in a pile waiting. As I walked through the door I almost tripped. I looked down at the offending object, a pair of freshly muddy dark blue soccer boots much too small to belong to Logan. I felt my heart beat quicken knowing who they belonged to. I looked around the room taking in the discarded toys and Lego pieces. _No_. Spotting a few pictures on one of the walls I went over and searched and there it was. Right in front of me.

I felt Dicks eyes on my back as I stood in front of it. It was a picture of Logan He was wearing a pair of dark green swimming trunks and had a large smile on his face and in his arms was a small brown haired boy that looked about five, he had the same smile as Logan, in fact his whole face reminded of Logan when he was around that age, the only difference was the big blue eyes staring back at me. He had a party hat on and a pair of water wings must have been his birthday. Logan looked so happy and I was overcome with a need to punch him.

"Dick? Is that you?" Logan voiced carried from somewhere in the house. I heard a loud crash followed by a laugh, it sounded young. _"Dammit!" _Logan swore.

"Yeah and I brought a surprise man" Dick smiled at me.

"I thought you weren't coming til' tonight." His voice was getting closer and my stomach twisted in anticipation.

Logan walked into the living room a small stuffed dog in one hand, rubbing the back of his head with the other. " Whats this su-" He looked over at me and blinked a couple of times.

"Duncan?" I nodded, my insides still churning at the idea of my Ronnie having _his _son. He was looking at me with no expression "Oh my god." Logan whispered

He didn't move closer and for that I was thankful, I probably would have decked him if he came any closer although the look he had on his face made me think he'd do the same.

Dick stood awkwardly not knowing what to do with himself. "Okay so, i'm going to leave you two to talk it out.. Ah Logan is Ryan here?"

Logan nodded " In his room" Dick moved quickly to escape. We stared at each other I was sure I was glaring at him and he had a hesitant look on his face.

"Where have you been?" He asked, I ignored it though and got straight to the point.

"So you married Veronica huh?" My voice voice was bitter and I knew it but I was too mad to care. Logan shook his head obviously frustrated and moved a little closer to me. I fought the urge to step back.

"Duncan. You have been gone for ten years a lot has happened since-" I looked back at the photo of the small boy with l Logan's smile.

"Yeah it has. Cute kid" I pointed to the photo " Yours?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from his traitorous mouth.

"Yeah" Logan sighed. " Thats Adam, my son" I nodded. His son. Not mine.

"How old?" I voice was becoming more and more clipped.

"Duncan why does it matter?" Logan was getting frustrated, he was obviously not prepared to have it out with me at this point in time. He looked tired. Logan dropped the toy he was still holding on to an overstuffed couch "Adam just turned five, that photo's from his birthday a few weeks ago"

"Who's Ryan ?" Logan was getting mad. Good.

"For fucks sake Duncan, just ask me what you want to ask me, stop it with the question you know you know the answers to." He yelled.

"Why Veronica? You hated her when I left, how the hell do you go from hating someone to the point of wanting to cause them pain whether it was emotionally or physically, to loving them and wanting to marry them and having a fucking family!" I pulled the photo off the wall and tossed it aside.

"It was freaking foreplay Duncan. Flirting we were flirting!" Been back in the country for eight hours and already I want to kill someone. Him being my first and only choice.

"Pulling the pigtail's of the girl you like huh. You were 17 a little old for that don't you think and why would Veronica flirt with you. She's sweet and innocent she was a nice girl!" Logan laughed he actually laughed.

"Sweet? Are you kidding me, she was never fucking innocent or sweet you coddled her. You and Lilly making the perfect stepford girlfriend to rival all other girlfriends. Sorry to tell you this mate she is nothing like that anymore. You dumping her is the best thing to ever happen to me... Her too most likely" Logan voice was gloating his face smug

"You fucking ruined her Logan. You got your tainted talons into her and now she's like every other one of your little hussy's" Logan's fist came out of no where hitting Duncan twice in the face before he fell down.

"That is my wife you are talking about Duncan, do not talk about her like that!" He pointed his finger in my face. I pushed his hand away and got back up wiping the blood from my mouth.

"Your wife" I laughed "_Your _wife. She. Was. MINE! And you stole her"

"Stole her? Are you kidding. You broke up with her a year before anything happened between us" My eyes went wide and realization filled me.

"You were screwing her in high school!?" I couldn't believe he would do someone thing so...

"No we weren't 'screwing' we weren't really doing anything. We didn't know what was happening or where it would lead and when we figured it out you had already left. She wanted to wait until you came back so we could tell you first before we went public but you never came back."

"You should have never happened in the first place" My voice was quiet giving way to how hurt I actually was. It was silent between us for a good five minutes before a door slammed from the other side of the house and Logan looked up trying to erase the anger from his face. "Daddy!" The voice of a small child accompanied the stamping of feet running upstairs and through a hall way.

"Hey buddy" The Logan double appeared from the same door his father had when we got here with a large glee filled smile and ran straight to Logan. He pulled his son up into his arms holding him close "How was school" This was a new voice, one Duncan had never heard from Logan before. He sounded calm and loving and he had that stupid smile on his face.

"It was good. I painted a picture for you and mommy" Adam, I think Logan said his name was held up a piece of paper covered in colorful swirls and blobs and Logan acted like it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Oh wow this is magnificent the best picture you have ever done. Is this mommy? Well this is going to straight up on the fridge for everyone to see"

I'll admit despite my great dislike for him at the moment, five seconds of seeing him parent already put him miles ahead of any of our parents. He was a good dad.

"Logan can you help me" I froze. Veronica. She was maybe 10 feet away from me, god just hearing her voice was almost enough to calm my raging soul. Logan planted a kiss on the top of Adams head letting him down, before he left the room he shot me another glance and turned to go to the kitchen you could see the tension in his body as he walked away.

I looked down at the small child. He didn't just has Veronica's eyes it seems

Adam looked at me with a curious face. "Hello. who are you?" he asked with a smile showing he was missing one of his front teeth.

"Uhh hi. Im Duncan" He nodded that smile still on his face

"Adam!" Dick bounced into the room carrying another child under his arm who was laughing. There's another one. This one was blonde though. Logan had strong genes apparently cause this one looked a lot like him too.

"Uncle dick!"

Adam bounced over tackling his leg trying to push Dick over. Blondie must be Ryan. Fuck you, Logan living my life.

LPOV

"Logan can you help me?" Veronica's voice was a much need refuge from the yelling that was just pounded into his head.

Veronica was carrying an over filled bag in her arms her face was strained from a long day and now she was trying to navigate her 6 month pregnant belly around the mess of our kitchen. I took the bag out of her arms dumping it onto the center island then I wrapped myself around her burying my face in her neck.

"Oh! Logan" She giggled wrapping her arms around my shoulders holding me tighter, I let out a sigh and relaxed against her, she really was paradise "Logan are you okay?" She had felt the tension leave my body.

I lifted my head and she took my face in her hands, She ran her thumbs across my temples like I did to her when she was stressing out. "Duncan Kane is in our living room" her eyes widened

"What?" Veronica gasped her fingers had stopped moving

"Yeah, Dick brought him over"

She looked out in the direction of the living room in disbelief. "What happened?"

"We got in a fight" She actually rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did. Is he okay?" I raised an eyebrow "well you look fine, I'm assuming he got the worst."

I sighed and dropped my head back into her neck, breathing in vanilla and marshmallows. Home.

" It was mostly verbal. He's not too pleased we're together" I mumbled.

She ran her fingers through my hair "He has no right to be mad Logan, he's obviously stuck in the past. Maybe in time he'll come to accept it"

I looked into her eyes " You didn't hear what he said, I have apparently ruined you" She smirked and leaned up pressing her lips against mine.

"Yes but in the best possible way, Muffin" Her voice was sweet. I rolled my eyes pressing my lips back against hers. "It'll be okay" She promised

I knew we would be, we always were. When we began in high school I was worried we wouldn't work and would ultimately destroy each other and we did a few times, we're like a hurricane and a tornado when we fight, but I loved her and she loved me, so we always came back to each other.

" Ronnie" She smiled.

"Do you think you could talk to him. Maybe he'll listen to what you have to say. I'm glad he's back, I mean I have missed him but you're right he's stuck in the past."

"I'll talk to him"

Dpov

Logan had been gone for a while now and I was feeling uncomfortable watching two of Logan's children play with Dick.

I don't understand, Veronica is mine, how could she do this, how could she want this. Why didn't she just wait. Ronnie had to know that I would come back.

"Duncan" Her voice was soft. She was right there, if I turned my head I would see her for the first time in so long.

"Daddy did you hang my picture up?" Adams bright voice caught everyone's attention.

Logan moved over to him "Yeah buddy I sure did, why don't you and Ryan take Uncle dick to play outside."

"'kay!" He grabbed Dicks Hand and pulled him out of the room. I turned around trying to keep my face blank

VPOV.

I squished Logan's face between my hands which led him to glare playfully. "Hiding behind your blimp of a wife." I smirked.

"I'm not hiding." He pulled my hands off his face and walked over to the fridge attaching a magnet to the painting Adam did at school. He sighed "Lets just get this over with." I ran my hand over my belly Logan watched my hand. "Why do I feel like i'm going to get punched"

I just held his hand and led him out of the kitchen.

Dick was playing with Ryan and Adam being the usual baboon he usually was. Duncan was watching them with a wishful look on his face. He looked older, more haggard he had a sadness about him and I wasn't sure he arrived that way. Jeez I thought I was done making people miserable.

"Duncan" My voice was uneasy but soft, like I was talking to a deer. Adam jumped off of Dick and ran over to Logan who happily knelt in front of him.

"Daddy did you put my picture up?" His smile took away some more of the tension in Logan's shoulders

"Yeah buddy I sure did, why don't you and Ryan take Uncle dick to play outside." Adam ran off and took his brother and Dick with him. Logan stood back up and stood next to me.

Duncan turned around, little emotions crossing through his eyes but he pushed them away and set a mask firmly in place.

"Long time no see" I smiled and that caused his lips to twitch upward slightly. Well that's something. Logan grabbed my hand in some caveman display of possession.

"Yeah. A long time" I watched as his eyes moved over me, before flicking back to my stomach. Okay Veronica brace yourself.

Duncan looked up at Logan then back to me " Two wasn't enough I see" His voice was bitter and I winced. Logan noticed and immediately his hand tightened.

"Duncan please." I started.

"What. Duncan please what?" Why was he acting this way. Anger filled his face.

"Please just let me, us try and explain" I put me hands up in a sign of peace. Duncan moved and sat down on one of the lazy boys. He threw his arms out expectedly

"Explain"

"Well" I looked at Logan

" How about you tell me exactly when and how this started" He had this maniacal look on his face and I was reminded of the fact he had that rare type of epilepsy and became slightly worried.

" I don't exactly know when" Duncan sighed, "but, I suppose it would be just before summer break junior year that everything became clear and we admitted to what we were feeling" He nodded

"How" He demanded "How did this happen. How did you go from hating each other for a year to admitting you want one another. Because I just don't understand."

"Logan saved me" I said my voice full of emotion as I remembered the day I kissed him for the first time. When he ingrained himself into my heart and into my soul, leaving me gasping with the felling of absolute want. No matter how much I wished at first that I could scrub him away now all I wanted when he was around was to be wrapped in his arms where I was safe and loved.

"He saved you." Duncan laughed " So what is this the damsel falls for the hero." Duncan's laughter was making me angry my hand tightening around Logan.

"No." I said with a stern voice " That day made me realize that he wasn't a that psychotic jackass like I thought he was. That day allowed me to open my self up to him to let him into my life. It's the best decision I ever made even if it came from the worst situation."

"It's not just your life you're opening up for him Veronica" Duncan sneered. I winced. Logan let my hand go and moved forward-looking to punch him again.

"What the fuck did you just say to her" Logans voice was like thunder, I felt somewhat ashamed of the shudder that went through me. Bad Veronica not the time. Damn hormones.

"Three kids and you're not even 30 yet. You've been busy" Logan grabbed Duncan by his shirt lifted him from his seat shoving him to the ground. Duncan should have stopped but his anger had got the best of. "How old's the blonde kid. 9-10. Right out of high school." Logan punched him.

Why am I not stopping this. I moved closer catching the look on Logan face. I haven't seen him this mad in years. "Logan" I whispered.

"Daddy must be proud huh Logan. I'm surprised you're not exactly like him" Logan stilled "Oh but perhaps you are. Hiding the scars like he made you do" I felt my throat tighten and my eyes started to sting, but not out of sadness.

Logan dropped Duncan and stepped away. Duncan lay on the floor laughing with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. All the anger left Logan his face blank but I saw the ghosts swimming around in his eyes. He looked down at the still laughing Duncan then up at me I shook my head with tears swimming in my eyes, trying to get across how untrue Duncan's words were.

Logan stood up straight and walked into the kitchen without saying a word. My anger levels rose so high I thought I would explode.

" You son of a bitch! Get up Duncan! Now! Get up!" I yelled leaning down and smacking him across his still smiling face to get my point of just how angry I am

Duncan reached out to grab me but I stepped out of his range. "How dare you say something like that about my Husband" He winced, good. "Yes Duncan MY HUSBAND. Logan is my husband. I do not love you. I could never love you, not after having Logan" He was standing by now and he was walking towards me anger all over his face, Okay so I probably shouldn't have antagonized him.

"You have loved me though. Remember, you said 'You're the only one for me Duncan" he put on a mockingly high voice "You said you were mine. Fuck you Veronica you are mine. I will have you back" He grabbed my arm and squeezed hard.

"Ouch! Duncan let me go" I whimpered as his grip tightened and refused to relax.

"Hey!" I turned and saw Ryan with and angry look on his face "Let my mom go" Duncan laughed and threw me down I landed on the floor hard. I wrapped my arms around my belly to protect my baby.

"Mom!" Ryan ran forward but Duncan moved between us blocking his path. Ryan thankfully stopped moving I don't know what I would do if he hurt my son, any of my babies.

"Ryan honey go get your uncle." Ryan looked around the room.

"Where's dad?" He looked so worried. Duncan moved and grabbed Ryan by his shoulders. I yelled out hoping to catch Dick's or Logan's attention. Where did he go, he won't have left us here. Not with Duncan as unstable as he was.

"Ryan." Duncan's voice was icy and it scared me " tell me Ryan, how old are you" Ryan looked scared.

"Logan!" I called out.

Duncan turned swiftly his hand coming across my face, the shock made the tears I'd been holding in fall in a continuous stream. "Shut up!"

He turned back to Ryan who looked on the verge of tears himself "Ryan?" His voice was scary. This is what it means when his fits express themselves as rage sometimes. Where's Logan? I cried and held my stomach taking comfort in the feeling of my baby moving around.

"I'm 9" Oh my baby his voice was shaking.

"Duncan please he's just a child" I begged.

"HIS child! I've been here for 12 hours and my life is like some soap opera once again. Logan is your husband and your having kids together when you are supposed to be with me having MY kids. Tell me this is a joke, that Ashton Kutcher is somewhere. That _that_ is just padding" He said pointing at my stomach. "What did he save you from at least give me that Veronica." I've never seen him like this before. Logan said he had once. He was strangling his father. Oh god how far would this go. I watched Ryan noticing Duncan had unconsciously let him go. I looked at him begging him to get Dick or Logan.

Ryan ran right past me and down the hallway. Good boy. "Hey!" Duncan called he turned his gaze to me and glared.

"I know you're mad, I get it but Duncan please don't hurt my family." He demeanor suddenly changed and sadness came over his face.

"I would never hurt you Veronica. I love you. I have loved you for years" He began to pace so I pulled myself into a sitting position still cradling my baby. "You were everything and then I threw it all away for no reason." He looked at me " Do you know why I broke up with you" I nodded not sure what to do any more I just sat there hoping that the worst had past.

"Can you believe it. My mom would do something so vindictive" He laughed "Of course she would though. I should have come back when I found out it wasn't true.

I saw Logan appear in the door way to the kitchen with Ryan in his arms who still had tears rolling down his cheeks. Logan looked mad as hell but still unsure as to how he should approach this. I shook my head telling him to wait.

"When did you find out" I said trying to calm him down more. He laughed a bitter laugh.

"A few weeks after I left actually. Did your dad tell you he caught up with me in Rio" I nodded. Logan walked into the room his eyes on Duncan watching for any sign he would explode again.

Duncan saw him and grinned. "He told me that was Celeste said was total horse shit that he'd had tests done. I bet if I just went back with him this" Pointing at Logan " never would have happened"

Logan whispered in Ryan's ear who nodded. Logan put him down and Ryan went back and up the hall way

I reached for Logan's hand and he grabbed me quickly pulling me into his arms. " Where's Dick and Adam" I whispered.

"Dick took him to his room, to keep him away" Good. " Where did you go?" I cuddled further into his embrace feeling safe again

"I just needed a moment"

DPOV

I looked at them Logan's arms wrapped around her protectively. His hand absently stroking her stomach. If I came back this never would have happened.

Ryan was nine. Which means she had him when she was 18. She was pregnant her senior year.

"How long were you together before you got pregnant" I whispered "You said you got together just before summer, so it can't have been long."

"We had Ryan four months after we graduated, so we were together a while before then" Logan said still holding her tightly, like I was going to take her away. I smirked in my head. Which I would.

"We were together for a year before we..." Her forehead creased she looked confused and Logan looked angry his eyes darting to Veronica.

"What we never" She said adamantly. Now Logan was glaring at me.

I felt hurt. I go that she never wanted to mention it, that's why I never said anything. " Veronica don't play dumb please. I've already been hurt enough for one day I don't need that."

"You've been hurt. You attacked a child and pushed a pregnant women to the floor" Logan was once again pissed off and trying to kill me with the power of his stare

"You know what Duncan, I've had enough of your shit. Welcome back but get the fuck out of my house" Logan said pointing to the sliding door that led outside.

"I'm sorry she never told you Logan. Maybe she isn't as perfect as you think huh Logan. Does it make you mad to know I got there first. I fucked her before you pretty boy."

Logans jaw clenched. He pulled Veronica closer to his side as if she was keeping him sane.

"Duncan" Veronica's voice was hard as though she was mad, Why? Her dirty wee secret was out huh. "We never had sex. Ever. How dare you say something like that. I think Logan's right the way you have behaved this afternoon you're lucky we didn't call the police. You should leave"

"What do you mean we never. Veronica, why would you say that. Shelly Pomeroy's party" Both of their faces suddenly fell. Logan recovered the quickest letting Veronica go and pushing me away from them or perhaps just her.

"Get out. Get out now!" he roared. What the hell was his problem. He grabbed me and tried to wrestle me

"The fuck Logan" I pushed him off and turned to Veronica who looked like someone had just covered her in pigs shit. She looked close to vomiting.

"You raped me" She whispered, like I wasn't meant to hear "You... You.." I managed to get free enough from Logan to talk to her.

"Raped you? What? I never" I moved closer to her and Logan grabbed me again. This time he pulled me closer to his face.

"Stay the fuck away from my wife. You son of a bitch, you come into my house and attack my family" Logan landed a punch on my face. FUCK! "You lay a hand on MY son. Then you openly admit to raping Veronica." Another hit "I am going to bury you. I don't touch my kids, but I will happily skin alive the person who thinks they can and then get away with it" Another hit, he hit me straight on the nose, I felt the crunch and heard it. It made my stomach churn.

"I didn't hit him" I managed to splutter out.

Lpov.

"No, but you grabbed him hard enough to leave bruises." Mother fucking son of a bitch I would kill him.

"Logan man stop!" Veronica had been begging me to stop but when she couldn't get through to me she went and got Dick, because the next thing I knew his arms wrapped around my chest and he was pulling me away

Dick was holding me and Duncan fell to the floor in a heap. Adam had come down stairs with Dick and was clinging to his mother.

What the hell happened to my perfect day. We were going to try again at trying to find out the baby's sex. It's rather camera shy. And now In the space of an hour and a half my perfect little life with the perfect wife and perfect children was in jeopardy. Why did he come back. Why couldn't he just stay away.

What do I do now.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: OMG guys I was literally doing a happy dance when I read you're reviews, I actually love you so much right now! Okay so I'm glad people are liking what I'm doing with Duncan. I usually have no problem with him, but I really wanted to know how far I could take him as a villain and with the ideas I have in my head he's only going to get worse. Okay so we have got a couple of flashbacks in this one. OH AND I JUST SAW THE SNEAK PEEK FROM THE VERONICA MARS MOVIE AHHHHHHHHHH! AM I RIGHT PEOPLE OR AM I AM I RIGHT_

Chapter 3- One last moment of peace

VPOV

The water from the shower head above me was starting to go cold, but I made no effort to move and get out. The tears running down my face were hot in comparison. _What just happened? _I could hear Logan moving about our bedroom opening and closing draws. He's been keeping himself busy since we got back from the hospital. I haven't heard a single word come out of his mouth. He just made us dinner and went off into his office.

I let out a sob and wrapped my arms tighter around my belly. _At least you're okay, all safe and warm inside mommy. My little baby._

I didn't notice the sound of the bathroom door opening over the sound of my sobs. "Veronica?" I opened my eyes water hitting them. I rubbed my hands over my face then looked up. Logan had opened the glass shower door and was looking down at me with a pile of freshly washed towels in his arms. Concern covered his features.

"Hi" I said through a watery smile. Logan put the towels on the bench and knelt beside me.

"Veronica" He put his hand on my arm and then his eyes widened. "Jesus you're freezing Veronica!" He stood up and quickly flicked the now icy water off "What the hell are you doing"

He reached behind him grabbing one of the abandoned towels and wrapping it around me, rubbing my arms vigorously.

I continued to cry as he tried to warm me up. He reached under my knees and lifted me out of the cold puddle of water pulling me into his arms. "Baby. It's okay you're safe you're okay. I've got you" Logan whispered into my hair.

"L-L-Logan" I cried clinging to him as tight as I could, terrified that if I let go he would disappear.  
"I'm right here" He began rocking back and forth holding me close.

"Please don't leave me. I'm sorry, please don't leave me, don't leave me" I buried my face into his neck breathing him in.

He paused for a moment stroking my wet hair from my face so he could see me better. " What? Baby I would never leave you. Where is this coming from? Ronnie? Bobcat please talk to me" I smiled weakly at his old nickname.

"This is my fault. All I do is make people miserable and ruin their lives. I ruined your life Logan. God! You should have left me years ago. You'd be better off without me. Id be better off alone, so I don't hurt people " I lifted my self so I was sitting up in his lap. I wiped my hands over my face. I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see the truth in his eyes.

"Veronica" I risked a glance and he actually looked kind of hurt. "What the hell does that mean. Are you not happy with me?"

`LPOV

I felt my heart clench at the idea of her leaving me, of her taking my boys away. She wouldn't do that to me would she? "Veronica?" I heard her sniffles and immediately thought the worst. Was I wrong about us? My vision was becoming misty. I cleared my throat attempting to fight back the tears. I felt my soul getting ripped into tiny pieces when she suddenly spoke. Her voice was soft and broken

"Why are we even together? We don't make sense, we never have" This wasn't happening. I gently removed her from my lap and to the fluffy bathmat, I moved to get up but caught sight of her bare stomach. _What about you baby._ I ran my hand over the expanse of soft skin. "Logan" Don't look at her. She'll just destroy you. I felt her hand on my face and I flinched. She tilted my head and I found my self looking into her crystal eyes.

I couldn't help myself. I felt my world crumbling around me. "Don't leave me" I begged. This girl made me feel like I was 18 again. She stripped me bare and cut me deep,

Veronica looked at me. " I could never... but you should leave me or want to at least. Duncan was right we never should have happened" The Relief I felt was swiftly followed by more heartache.

"Veronica..." She pulled herself away completely secured her towel then reached towards the sink to pull herself up.

"NO,LOGAN!" She shouted. " I ruin lives for a living, I break up families and marriages giving no mercy or room for defense. How could anyone want someone like me, how could you? I put our _children_ in danger! Oh god my babies. Duncan has been in the country for a day, a day Logan! And look what happened, look what I did, look at what loving me does"

She was gesturing wildly becoming hysterical, not making any sense . I got up and reached out for her, she bypassed my arms and walked out of the bathroom into our bedroom, I followed not entirely sure what was happening anymore.

"What you did? Veronica you did nothing, he's sick and you know that" She went to my dresser pulling open the draws.

"He's in love with me. After all these years and I don't understand how. Logan tell me how, I'm the worst person and he wants me. I, I just" She finally found what she was looking for, she pulled out my old Hearst t-shirt and covered herself. She still had tears rolling down her face.

My face softened and I walked over to her wrapping my arms back around her. She tried to pull away but I held on tighter. She relaxed slightly and leaned into my body.

"_I _know how, _I_ know why. I've been in love with you for 12 years. You're a hard person to let go of Veronica Echolls" She rolled her eyes and pushed my arms off of her the headed towards the bed. She moodily pulled back the blankets and climbed in..

"Did you get the boys to bed alright"

"Yes they're fine. Fast asleep. Don't think this is the end of the conversation Veronica." I said softly as I sat down on the end of our bed. I looked at her expectantly. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"He was happy before he came back, he probably had a normal calm life. Why couldn't he just stay away, avoid the shit storm that is Veronica Mars" She flopped back against the pillows. She closed her eyes trying to relax but her eyebrows were still pinched together.

"Echolls" Married for eight years people.

"Who cares!" She exclaimed sitting up suddenly with fire in her eyes

"I do! I have spent what was supposed to be the better half of my day fighting with my once best friend over **you**. All because of your last name Veronica so it would be nice if you actually used it!" Okay judging by the look on her face I shouldn't have yelled at her.

"Why are you with me! Do not change the subject or evade it, answer the question god dammit Logan!" She had to calm down she's had a stress filled afternoon, this cannot good for the baby.

"God knows why Veronica!" She recoiled like a hit her. "It could maybe be because I love you, you brat! That I've loved you since I was fifteen years old. You make me feel more than I thought possible, you make me weak to my knees, you're not a bad person, you're the best, you're the mother of my beautiful children. You're my Ronnie. The snarky, pain in the ass who drives me to insanity and back but i wouldn't change a moment of it. You're my equal. You don't take my bullshit just like I won't take yours. You're the biggest bitch in the world and yeah you're right, Duncan's right we shouldn't work but we do, and I don't care what anyone else says. You're mine and will be forever. Can't you just let me love you" I let out a frustrated breath looking down and the red and black pattern on the duvet cover. "Can we just love each other and be happy"

I felt the bed shift and heard the rustling of sheets. Veronica knelt down beside me an arm coming across my shoulders. "You're a pain in my ass too you know" My lips twitched into a small smile.

"Your cave man tendencies are irritating more often than not and you're far to over protective of me, " Her other arm moved across my chest resting on my heart. " Your a bit of a hot head and very into yourself'"

"What?-"

"Shut up." She took a breath " You make me feel safe and loved. You're the best dad, it actually makes me kind of jealous when Adam and Ryan run to you before me. You are nothing like your father. You're my Logy Bear" I could hear her smirk and my most loathed nick name. " and I wouldn't change you for anything. I love you too"

The way she looked at me reminded me of our wedding day, her eyes spoke more then words ever could. I leaned forward and captured her lips, the sweet taste of her calming my tired mind. I moved her backwards so she was lying down, she let out a small sigh as my lips moved across her jaw and down her neck.I smirked into her throat as it quickly shifted to a moan when I bit down softly on the spot I discovered when I was seventeen.

She shifted so one of my legs was nestled between hers. Her arms came around holding me closer to her body.

I move a hand over her stomach, pausing my assault on her neck when I felt little nudges against my hand. "Are you happy? With me? With our lives?" Veronica whispered as I smoothed my hand over her belly. I rested my cheek against her chest and she held me tighter.

"Blissfully. You are the best decision I ever made"

_Ring Ring Ring._

Veronica's chest rose and dropped suddenly as she sighed. I reluctantly pulled my self up planting a kiss on her forehead as I moved up towards my bedside table.

747-021-661

Why was he ringing me? I hesitated before answering my cellphone.

"Logan Echolls" Veronica moved and wrapped her arms around my chest, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Logan it's Jake Kane" Veronica must have heard his voice because her grip tightened around me and she pressed her lips to my neck.

"Jake what can I do for you?" My voice had an edge to it making it fairly obvious I did not want to talk.

"I was wondering why I just paid to have my son released from jail." He sounded mad

"Hmm. Why don't you just ask said Son yourself instead of wasting my time" I moved to hang up.

" Logan wait. I did ask he just stared at me with a blank look in his eyes, he wouldn't say anything"

"He attacked my family and I had him arrested for it there's not much more to it than that Jake. Now could you please-" Can't the Kane family just stay out of my life.

"What?! Attacked your family, how? What did he do?""

"Lets just say he was surprised to find out that I was married to Veronica" Another kiss.

" How could he not know that? It made international headlines for gods sake" I could hear Jake moving around.

"Don't ask me. Look I've had a long and tiring afternoon and I want to go to bed so..."

"What do you _mean_ he attacked your family. What happened?" I really wish it was possible to strangle people through the phone

" He manhandled my nine year old son, giving him bruises as well as traumatizing him enough that he's barely spoken 3 words since we got home and smacked my wife across her face and pushed her to the ground"

"Logan *sigh* Im so sorry, I have no idea why he would behave in such a way" Sure you don't "Is Veronica okay, she's pregnant isn't she?"

"Yes she is. She's okay, the baby's fine"

"Good that's good. Listen I'm going to try and talk to Duncan see if I can get through to him"

"You can try" I listened to Jake apologize again before finally hanging up.

I closed my eyes and dropped my head back onto my wife's shoulder. "You okay?" I nodded before taking a deep breath. I just wanted this day to end.

"_Logan man stop!" The feel of Dicks arms restraining me only made me more mad. He is right _there _bleeding on my carpet, let me at him! I struggled, keeping my eyes trained on the mangled heap on my floor._

"_Let me go!"_

"_No Logan you have to calm down." Dicks voice lowered into a whisper "Not in front of your kids"_

_I looked up at them and saw Veronica kneeling next to them trying to explaining what was going on. They looked scared. Adam had his arms around her neck not wanting to let go, Ryan was rubbing his left arm, the light bruise was developing into a darker __color_

"_unnnhgh" Duncan groaned from his place on the carpet and rolled over slightly. Veronica noticed this and sent the boys out of the room but neither of them budged._

_Dicks grip tightened more and he tried to pull me further away from Duncan. Veronica looking worried walked towards with a grimace on her face. She put her arms around my neck pressing her forehead to my shoulder._

"_Dick call the police" She mumbled into my shirt.  
_

"_Are you sure I should let him go?" Dick sounded nervous_

"_I've got him" Her arms slipped around my waist. Dicks arms disappear and I relaxed into Veronica. Tears began to fall from my eyes, and I pressed my lips to the crown of her head._

"_I'm so sorry baby, so so sorry" I whispered into her hair._

_"It's okay Logan it's okay" I held her tightly kissing her hair over and over._

"_Daddy?" I lifted my head wiping my eyes discreetly as I could before turning and facing Adam._

"_Yeah." His lower lip began to wobble and he ran full force into my arms loud sobs shaking through his small body. Veronica gasped covering her mouth with her hand._

"_Oh Adam it's okay buddy. Daddy's got you" I held him as tightly as I could_

"_Why did the bad man want to hurt mommy, why did he hurt Ryan. Daddy why?" I stood back up holding him in my arms rocking slightly._

"_Logan" I looked over at Dick who had placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Police are on there way." _

_I nodded stroking my hand down Adams back._

"_What do we do with-" He nodded towards the moaning Duncan._

_Duncan was holding his head while trying to steady himself enough to stand. "Get him some ice"_

"_Mr Echolls i'm sorry but just I don't believe that Duncan Kane just came into your house and started a fight"Officer Sacks was giving me a doubtful look " I mean you are known for confrontations like this" I rolled my eyes adjusting Adam to sit more comfortably on my side, he refused to leave my arms since he ran into them._

"_I'm not seventeen anymore, it doesn't happen as frequently as you would think with two kids to raise right" I said, not even trying to disguise the acid in my voice._

_He cleared his throat" Are you sure you want him arrested. It looks as though you got him pretty good"_

"_He deserves more than that. The only reason your not taking him away in a body bag is because of Dick" Sacks raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Is that all?"_

"_Yes that's all. For now. An ambulance is taking Duncan to the Hospital to clear him before we stick him in a cell." He looked over at Veronica who was holding Ryan "I'd get the Mrs down there to, get someone to have a look at her."_

_I nodded before saying goodbye. "You okay Adam?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded and his arms tightened around my neck. As much as I loved the kid my arms were starting to hurt._

"_Dude you want me to take him" Dick extended a hand ruffling Adams hair lightly. Dick was surprisingly very good with kids. When we told him about Ryan it was about four months of 'Man your throwing your life away' and 'You're going to become such a bore' but the minute Ryan started moving around and making his presence known, Dick became a massive pile of hugs and kisses constantly asking questions and making suggestions, He even planned the baby shower. It drove me crazy but for the first few weeks after Ryan was born he was a big help, the kids love him to which is handy, he's just Uncle Dick to them now he's around so much._

"_Yeah thanks. I need to take Veronica and Ryan down to the hospital, get a doctor to look them over" Adam went surprisingly easily to Dick. I planted a kiss on the top of his head, hoping he'd be okay. I caught Veronica's eye and she nodded_

_Veronica and I stood beside Ryan bed waiting for the doctor to come in. Veronica rested her head against my shoulder. "Mom" She smiled over at Ryan who was finally saying something.'_

"_Yeah baby" She reached a hand out pushing her fingers through his hair._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yes sweetie Mommy's fine. How are you feeling?" He shrugged._

_The door opened and a short older man walked in with a smile and a chart. "Ryan Echolls?" Ryan nodded with a sullen look on his face._

"_Had a bit of an afternoon I hear?" The doctor looked over at his mother and I._

"_Yes we had a bit of an unwelcome guest, he got a bit aggressive." I explained. _

" _Im Dr Passick" I shoot his hand._

"_Logan" I pointed to myself then over to Veronica " My wife Veronica" she smiled and took his hand._

"_Okay Ryan" Dr Passick sat down on a rolling stool and moved to sit next to his cot. " We had some X-rays done, they came back clear so no broken bones or concussions which is great. It looks as though it's just a few bruises" He smiled at Ryan before standing up and making his way to us._

"_He seems physically fine, but is he usually this quiet?" Veronica shook her head no. "it could be shock, but im worried that he could be exhibiting signs of post traumatic stress disorder. I would like you both to monitor him, and if he doesn't bounce back within the next couple days try and talk to him about what happened and if he still seems withdrawn or he isn't acting like himself I would suggest getting in touch with a children's councilor . These sort of events can be quite traumatic for young children"_

"_Thank you doctor"_

"_Okay Veronica this is going to feel a little cold." Veronica and I were now sitting in the radiologists room about to have an ultrasound._

_The small computer that sat beside the radiologist didn't show anything for a few seconds just some fuzzy lines then a flutter came into view__. "Nice strong heartbeat" Thank god._

_ The radiologist adjusted the wand slightly and the flutter disappeared and a different shape came into view._

"_Okay so that's the baby's arm" Even in the given circumstances seeing our baby was always a happy time._

"_Aaaaaand there it's little hand" The hand clenched then opened again, I badly wanted to reach out and touch it the radiologist smiled at us then she lifted the wand and moved it._

"_Here's the head, nice and round, perfect size for this stage" She said as she measured. She clicked a few buttons on the computer and the image zoom out and we could see the whole profile of the baby. A few more measurements._

"_You're baby is the perfect size and is normal and look they're sucking their thumb" My small smile got bigger. The radiologist turned to the both of us._

_"I understand you were supposed to find out the sex today?" Veronica looked up at me a bright smile filling her face, I nodded. _

"_Okay. Lets see what we can find." She said turning back to the monitor_

I turned to face Veronica and I just looked at her. "What?" She tried to avoid my stare. "Logan stop" A blush made it's way to her cheeks and it caused a grin to stretch across my face. "You're so cute" She just rolled her eyes.

"You're corny" I lunged forward and attached my face to hers, peppering kisses all over her face which caused her to giggle hysterically.

"Logan. AH! hahahah!"

VPOV

This man drives me crazy. I pushed his face away but held it between my hands. It was my turn to stare.

"Okay now you stop" He pushed his bottom lip out in an adorable pout.

"Whats gotten into you?"Logan said smiling. The mood had certainly shifted from the tense painful one only minutes before. He brushed the hair out of my face

"I love you"He whispered. I tried to fight the grin that was threatening to spill over my face, but this boy just made the warm and fuzzies ooze out of me.

I pulled him into a scorching kiss holding him tightly stroking my fingers down his cheek. " I love you, I love you"

After this day, this exhausting day we needed each other. Emotions had been put through the ringer, doubts placed into each others minds then removed just as fast. After all that the need to be close was over whelming.

I pulled him down on me then rolled so I could straddle him all the while keeping our lips together. I felt his hands run down my back then wrap around me pulling me as close as the baby would allow.

I moved my lips down his throat sucking and nibbling softly. Logan let out a low moan that made me shiver.

I sat up resting my hands against his chest looking down at my Husband, god damn him. He was looking at me with his mouth slightly agape his breath short. His usual chocolate eyes were black with desire.

I grabbed his shirt pulling him back up to my mouth, I pushed my tongue through the seam of his lips finding his sweet taste. When were had first starting dating and we'd only been together a few months whenever we kissed I remember there was always a slight taste of alcohol on his tongue .To this day I can't take a shot without being filled with love for this man and being bombarded with amazing memories.

His hands were moving again but under my shirt, as his hands went higher he took the material with him, I pulled away slightly so he could remove it.

His eyes racked over me appreciatively, even when i'm all fat and pregnant he still makes me feel like a supermodel. He sat up and I moved to settle in his lap, Logan leaned forward so the tips of our noses touched, "All mine" There's my caveman. I threw my arms around his neck crashing us together.

I pulled the hem of shirt lifting it of of him then throwing it away. All mine.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

I let my head rest against Logan's chest, his heart was pounding. "Jesus" he gasped. I laughed running my fingers through the soft hair on his chest. "Dammit women, not a time for laughter" That just set me off me.

"You're such a dork" I giggled, I placed my chin on top of my hands and looked up at his flushed face.

"I love your hormones. They always turn you into this total horn dog" Logan wiggled his eyebrows.

"So when I'm not pregnant"

"Stale bread"

"Hey!" I smacked him while he laughed "so mean" I rolled away from him.

"Aww baby don't be like that, you know I didn't mean it" He snuggled into back kissing my shoulder.

"You still suck" I mumbled laughter still bubbling in my chest.

Logan rolled me back pressing kisses all over my face "you love me anyway" he said with his perfect smirk in place.

"Nope" He flicked the end of my nose.

"Do to"

_Shut up just shut up. Why did people insist on sticking me in classes with other people. I think I made it very obvious that I was against people, I was anti-people and now I was in a room with 25 other people who hated me and who I hated in return. What made it worse was the fact the Satan's little helper had that damn smirk on his face s he stared at me from across the room._

_I caught his eye and glared his smile just widened 'What?' I mouth at him across the room and he just winked. The fuck Logan? The noise in the classroom continued to rise as they debated some mundane topic. He's been acting like more of a giant 'C' word more this week than at any other time in the last year. Silly be for thinking that for letting him cry in my arms, he would loose some of the douche bagginess. Guess he felt his man card was in __jeopardy_

"_Okay okay, that's enough" Mr Rodgers finally got the class' attention and the noise finally lowered ,my headache dissipating with it. "Alright everyone made good points and we will continue this tomorrow but right now it's time for lunch" The class quickly dispersed._

_Walking through the halls I felt a presence closely following behind me. I was about to turn when a hand grabbed my arm pulling towards the boys bathroom._

_"What the hell" I shrugged the offensive hand of and turned so I could see who thought they could drag me about like a rag doll. "Logan?" _

"_Since you're always dragging people into the girls bathroom I thought you should see how the other half live" I really want to smack his stupid smug face._

"_Well I have and I must say the smell of urine really pulls this place together" Deep inhale " It really feels like I belong here" That fucking smirk. "Goodbye Logan"_

_I turned to leave "Wait Veronica" I stopped and waited before facing him again._

"_What?" _

"_Um" I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door slamming into someone._

"_Sorry" I looked up and gasped. Troy Vandergraff was staring down at me with a malicious grin on his face.  
_

"_Troy." Putting a mask on " I thought your parents shipped you off" I moved around him, walking in the opposite direction that i should have but it was away from him._

"_They don't exactly know I'm back" He said managing to keep up with my fast pace "I had some... Business I had to take care of"_

"_What business could you possibly have, I flushed all your drugs and I doubt anyone else in Neptune wants much to do with you"_

_I was suddenly shoved into an abandoned classroom "Troy what the fuck? What is it with people today?" He shoved me once more and I hit a nearby desk and fell to the floor. "Ow" I held my head from where I hit it on the way down._

"_Veronica Mars" I looked up trying to hide my fear at the sudden change of atmosphere " Miss me?"_

"_What nothing to say? You had plenty in that goddamn letter of yours" His foot came forward kicking me in the stomach, knocking all the air out of my body. He leaned down to my level his face twisted and angry._

"_Do you know what you've done?" Do not say anything Veronica don't give him the satisfaction. "I have lost EVERYTHING because of you." Another kick, causing me to cough loudly " You can't just leave well enough alone can you? Just had to stick you pretty little nose in other people's business" I let out a pain filled whimper and rolled over to my stomach trying to protect myself. _

_It turned out to be in vain because suddenly I was being pulled off the ground and pushed into a wall. Troy caged me in leaning so he was inches from my face, I turned my head away letting out a sob of fear. "please stop"_

"_Everything Veronica! My friends. Shauna left me, and I've been completely cut off financially. I was even written out of my inheritance." One hand left the wall coming around my throat._

"_I'm so-sorry" I choked out. Oh god please someone! Anyone!_

"_Your sorry?" Troy started laughing and I started crying. He reached into his jacket with his free hand pulling out a shining blade which caused fear to course through my veins. Please god make him stop._

"_Help! Please!" I took a chance and screamed. Troy's hand moved from my throat replaced by the knife. He pushed down slightly cutting into my skin._

"_Shut up!" No no no. How could this be happening. "Stupid little girl. Who do you think would come and save _you_" I could barely see, fear and pain causing uncontrollable tears to cascade down my face._

_Troy's weight and the sharp sting of the blade suddenly vanished and he landed with a crash into a row of computers another figure on top of him. I kept my gaze on the struggling mass of limbs and fists as I sunk to the floor._

"_Mother fucker!" I recognized that voice. I tried strain to neck to see but the cut Troy inflicted screamed causing me to pull back and put my hand over the weeping wound._

_I closed my eyes trying to picture a place where I was safe. "Veronica?" Nope stay in your happy place. "Ronnie?" A warm less intimidating hand was placed on my cheek. "Ronnie come on your safe. I've got you now" My safe haven dissolved away replaced with a concerned looking Logan Echolls staring down at me._

"_Logan?" I whimpered. He stroked his thumb across my temple. I let out an embarrassing sob,laugh mix and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Logan"_

_He held me tight rocking slightly. "You're okay I've got you" I looked towards Troy who had blood coming from his nose and mouth. He moved slightly, lifting his head. I couldn't be sure if he was looking at me until he suddenly jumped up lunging towards us. _

"_Logan!" I pulled back, pushing Logan away from me._

_He turned as Troy hand wielding the knife came down. "LOGAN!" He fell to the ground taking troy with him they began to struggle once more._

_I looked around the room for something, anything. Where was my bag? There! I moved quickly pushing tipped desks out of my way, ignoring the screaming protest in my stomach and throat._

_Quickly I flicked the switch of my taser making sure it worked before turning and ramming it into Troy's side repeatedly. He fell and screamed thankfully away from Logan. I continued until I was sure he was out._

_I was breathing heavy. This was not how my day was supposed to go. adrenaline moved through my veins making me shaky." Logan?" He hadn't moved since Troy had fallen off him._

_Not hesitating I rushed to his side "Oh god" I gasped. embedded in his stomach was Troy's knife. "Oh no, no-no. What do I do? Logan" His face was pulled into a grimace and he was having trouble breathing. 911 Veronica call 911. _

_'911 what is your emergency'_

"_I need an ambulance at the Neptune high school. There'__s been a stabbing. He's losing a lot of blood. Please, I,_ I don't know what to do?"

"_Okay ma'am whats your name?" I could hear her clacking away on her key board on the other end._

"_Veronica mars"_

"_And the victim?"_

"_Logan. Logan Echolls"_

"_Okay Miss Mars an ambulance is on its way. In the mean time I need you to check and see if Logan's Breathing"_

_I leaned close to Logan's mouth, feeling relief when I still felt warm air hit my cheek._

"_Yes! Yes he's Breathing" _

"_Veronica I need you to check the wound" Still clacking away. Her voice calm._

"_The knife it's still..."_

"_Tear the clothing" I could hear sirens. Thank god they're almost here. I ripped his shirt until it separated around the blade._

"_It's bleeding really bad." I whimpered._

"_Put pressure on it as best you can without moving the knife to much." I could hear yelling in the hallways before lots of people appeared at the computer lab door._

"_Miss mars is that the paramedics?"_

"_Yes. They're here"_

"_Okay I'll leave you with them now. Are you okay ma'am?"_

_'I'm okay"_

_Everything began to move quickly. Logan was being moved about. IV'S being placed then to a stretcher then suddenly I found myself in back on an ambulance holding his hand and listening to the steady being of his heart beat._

"_What happened to Troy?" I asked remembering him lying unconscious on the floor. One of the paramedics looked up from a chart he was writing in._

"_The other boy in the room?" I nodded stroking my fingers Logan's arm._

"_He's being taken care of. Don't worry" He smiled kindly at me, but now looking at Logan I do not care what happens to Troy Vandergraff  
_

"_Ronnie?" I stood up pressing my hands to his face. He smiled at me weakly_

"_Logan. Hey" I smiled in return_

"_You okay?" He croaked out, I laughed lightly._

"_Am I? You're the one in the back of an ambulance with a knife sticking out of you silly" He frowned and tried to move so he could see. I gently pushed him back down. " You probably shouldn't move too much"_

"_He stabbed me?" I nodded " I always thought there was something off about him" _

"_Why would you do that Logan he would've killed you" I kind of wanted to hit him but the paramedic was watching._

" _I wasn't going to let him hurt you Veronica. When I heard you screaming it felt like someone...well stabbed me." I rolled my eyes " I never want to hear that again, you were terrified_"

"_Why do you care Logan. You're nice to me when you want something and then you go back to your old ways, you don't exactly play the part of the hero in my life"_

"_Despite popular opinion. I do care about you" His voice lowered "I care about you a lot"_

_I don't know what came over me but I suddenly pressed my lips to his ever so lightly, just hard enough to know it's a kiss. When I pulled away he was looking at me, for a moment I felt absolute mortification come over me but then I felt his hand brush against my stomach and smiled and I couldn't help but grin back._

LPOV

Veronica had gone quiet, she was thinking pretty hard about something. I pull her back into my arms her head nestled in the crook of my neck. "You alright?" I whispered into her hair. Her fingers trailed up and down my chest before settling just above my belly button. Tracing a long forgotten scar. She used to do that for months after it happened always blaming herself.

I pulled her hand away gently placing a kiss in the center of her palm. "Why are thinking about that?" I asked softly.

"He said he lost everything because of me did you know that" I nodded remembering when she told what happened. " I guess I do ruin some people's lives"

"Don't start on that again. Troy Vandergraff deserves everything he gets for what he did to you." She smiled lightly.

"Are we going to talk about Shelly-" She stopped me

"Not tonight"

So we lay there just listening to each other breathe. "What do think of the name Emerson?" A lazy smile came across my face.

I felt my eyes drop closed letting myself relax more and more enjoying this last moment of peace which would most likely be the last we had for a while. "I like it"


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Im sorry it took a lot longer than planned to update. My course is driving me mad lately. I've already started the next chapter so hopefully it won't be so long of a wait next time :) Lots of love to my reviewers, followers and favorites. You make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Not my best work, I hope it makes some sense_

Dpov

I lay unmoving on my bed staring at the ceiling. Thought after thought racing through my mind. How had this happened? Dads face when he picked me up from the police station, obvious disappointment as he looked at me through the cell bars. What did I do to deserve this? I heard him on the phone when we got home, talking to Logan and he sided with him. My own father. Now he was fighting with my mother downstairs about 'what to do with me'

"_You know what that means Donut" _Holy shit! I jumped up from my bed against the head-board smacking my head. Fuck! I rubbed my head and looking where the voice came from. The ghostly figure of Lilly was sitting on the end of my bed her head still bloody and her smile still bright. I didn't say anything, if I did it would just cement that everybody thought I'd lost my mind.

"_I know, I know it's been a while. But don't worry I'm here now little brother_" She crawled up and sat down beside me.

"Why are you here exactly?" She gave me a patronizing look.

"_Why am I here? Oh I don't know, maybe because you hurt my best friend asshat!" _I felt betrayal fill my body. My own sister is siding with them? I can't believe this. I threw my hands up in frustration.

"You are kidding me right. He was your boyfriend!" Lilly picked at crusted blood splattered on her pep squad uniform.

"_Duncan. You are aware that I'm dead right that I have been for over a decade. I'm only here because you haven't taken your meds in a long while. And i'm being perfectly honest here, I always thought they would end up together at some point. It was only a matter of time." _She grinned triumphantly at me.

Everyone was against me. No body cared that I was angry and hurt.

"Celeste he attacked a pregnant women! This is not okay!" My parents conversation had finally broken into a yelling match. I was wondering when that would happen.

"Of course your siding with that little brat! Over your own son Jake! Some father. We just got him back!"

"Not only that he hurt a child an innocent little kid" It suddenly went quiet. I got up from my bed in rush panicked by the sudden quiet. What happened?

I looked over the banister of the stairs looking down at the foyer. My mother was looking at the floor twisting her hands together. I've never seen her so reserved and guilty looking

"Which one?" Her voice was quiet. I frowned wondering why this made any difference.

"Ryan" Dad reached out and held her hands in his.

" He's such a sweet boy. Nothing like his father was at that age" They interacted with them?! What the hell. I would have thought she would avoid anything about Veronica like she would catch some deadly disease

"He needs help. You know this Celeste" Help? What are they going to put on the pills again. No! They ruined me turned me into the walking talking dead. I saw movement from the corner of my eye. Lilly came and stood next to me and looked down at our parents with a secret smile on her face.

'What do they mean Lilly?" She put her hand against my shoulder and pressed a kiss to my cheek before pulling away and smiling. No, please no.

"I called Sunnyvale. Told them what happened" Jake's voice broke through my reeling mind.

Sunnyvale? Not that place. They looked into it when not long after Lilly died. It was for the mentally unstable and disturbed. It looked like the asylum on American Horror Story. Bard windows and drooling people in the corner. They still performed shock therapy for fucks sake!

"Not Sunnyvale Jake. That place is archaic. He would just come out worse" Her voice was desperate.

" It's the only place in California that cam handle him if he has another fit. They can help him"

Please mom back me up. I'll take the pills just don't send me there. Please. I looked up for support from my sister but she was gone.

"Maybe you're right." Mom don't abandon me there! I wanted to call out to them but my throat had gone tight I could barely breathe. I had to get out of here. I had to go to her.

I found my self running out of the front door and down the drive way.

"Duncan!" I ignored them.

Before I fully grasped where I was running I was standing outside the now dark Echolls residence. The logical side of my brain said I should just go back but the broken and beaten black and blue part of my brain was saying otherwise.

I walked up the driveway watching for any movement from in or around the house. Slowly as to not make a sound I wandered up the pebbled path going past the door I has used earlier in the day to a gate. I looked into the back yard. It was full of toys and there was a large pool in the center lit up from the inside by the lights on the sides of the pool.

I pulled the gate open and maneuvered through the yard avoiding the light so as not to cause a shadow that someone might see. There was another glass door up on a new looking deck the curtain across the window was swaying with the light breeze. Someone left the door open.

I didn't even have to think about going inside I just walked up the stairs of the deck and opened the door entering into a kitchen.

"_What are you doing Donut?"_

I spun around looking outside for any sign of my unpredictable sister. What am I doing? I looked back into the kitchen and there on the fridge was a framed photo of her family. It was an old photo. Their youngest was lying asleep in Veronica's arms he only looked a few weeks old. Logan was sitting beside her with Ryan perched in his lap looking down at his brother with a toothless smile. Veronica looked at her baby with a peaceful smile on her face.

What was I doing? I'm fixing this. Remove the cancerous tumor that had taken my love for it's self.

I moved out of the kitchen and through the living room to the hall way where the children had moved in and out of. There were two doors and a staircase leading upstairs.

I opened the first door I came across and inside was what looked to be an office. There was a dark wood desk in the middle scattered with paper, a book shelf filled completely with books ranging from Bad jelly the witch to Advanced physics. I moved around the room picking random things up, small figurines, pens anything that caught my eye before moving towards the desk. I turned on the small lamp and searched for anything interesting.

The paper on the desk showed what appeared to be character ideas for different scenarios scribbled in Logan's hand writing. I moved notes around and unearthed a lap top with post it notes all over it. Reminders._ Dentist Thursday 2.00pm._ I pulled it open and rendered momentarily blind as it flashed into life I blinked a few times before looking back at the screen. A log in page. Damn.

I fell into the leather chair seated behind the desk and began to think.

Come on I've known Logan since he was four years old, granted I haven't actually seen him since I was 17 but I should still be able to figure this out. I clicked on the little question mark for a clue

_'One dream down'_

God could he be anymore of a sap, what happened to the Logan that punched anything and anyone that was remotely offensive to him. How the hell was I supposed to figure that out.

I looked over the desk top searching for something that might help me. There were notes with coffee stains others with scratch marks of now empty pens. Still an unorganized slob by the looks of things. I rummaged around picking up a date book and flicking through it. 'One dream down' What dream? I slumped back in the chair and let out a frustrated breath. I sat there for a moment trying think back on any of the conversations we ever had about dreams. All I can remember saying about his life's ambition was to travel the world 'banging all the exotic pussy' I shuddered, I had always hated his bluntness.

I looked back at the computer which had begun to play the screen saver it was just a bunch of pictures. They were all about preserving memories in this house it seemed. Photos everywhere.

A picture of Dick and Logan popped up they were standing beside their surfboards arms around each other as they grinned into the lens. I've been replaced it seemed. The photo slid away replacing it with a photo of Keith and the kids. I felt envy fill my body as I watched his life in a PowerPoint play. I tensed and balled my fists on the next picture.

It was Logan and Veronica. It was their wedding. Veronica had a long strapless white gown on with a purple sash around her waist- simple elegant very her-, she was looking up into Logan's eyes as he looked down into hers, they were standing close together her flowers pressed between them. The photo switched and they were kissing now. Logan was cradling her face keeping her pressed to him. She looked so beautiful her skin glowed her mouth was smiling against his. Why couldn't that be me holding her, making her smile, touching her smooth skin. The next photo was of the whole wedding party. Logan and Veronica in the middle with a small baby boy in his arms no more than a few months. Dick and dark skinned boy who I couldn't recognize stood next to Logan and Veronica had a peppy looking blonde-meg manning?- and a girl with a purple streak in her hair, no doubt to match the bridesmaids dresses next to her. They had a whole other life , with no room for me. No matter. I'm going to make room.

A thought went through my head and I picked the date book and looked carefully for any circled dates through the year. Birthdays, important appointments come on come one. Anniversaries.

_April 20th_

_8 years married today. Get hold of Alicia to babysit_

Been and gone apparently. I wonder what they did to celebrate. No kids in the house. No! Don't think about it. I brushed my finger over the mouse pad to bring the log in screen back and typed in the date with the year of their wedding.

It let me in.

God. Logan was always a bit of a romantic, Lilly tried very hard to repress that about him Veronica apparently let him flourish. A document was still open with a few paragraphs on it, I read through it and raised my eyebrows and looked down at paper with characters scribbled on them. Logan was a writer apparently.

After going through his computer as best I could and finding nothing but a porn search in his history I gave up and left the office I moved silently up the hallway to the next door not knowing what was behind it. I pressed my ear against it hearing a tumbling noise, I frowned and pushed the door open curious. It was a laundry room, the tumbling from the dryer was annoying so I pulled the door open and a pile of small-clothes and tiny shoes fell out. I picked up a tiny t-shirt and envisioned the creature that would soon fill it. I slowly got up and moved out of the room leaving another piece of my ever breaking heart behind After closing the door behind me I waited a moment before moving over to the stairs not knowing if they would creek or not, but the need to go up to the next floor made me forget my nerves as I took the first step.

It was dark expect for night lights outside two rooms brightening up the hallway. I poked my head into both rooms each with a sleeping child tucked into their beds. Adam was holding that stuffed animal Logan had this afternoon tight in his arms. I watched him sleep, watched as he dreamed peacefully not knowing of what was to come.

I heard a giggle from behind me. I spun in the direction it came from seeing light escaping from a door at the end of the hall left slightly ajar.

"Logan stop" Another giggle. Her voice made my heart pound the closer I got to her the more I felt like it would slam out of my chest. I looked through the crack and saw Logan's bare back.

I sucked in a breath as he moved over rolling on his side, exposing a just as naked Veronica. "Jesus" I whispered. I was being careless but seeing her was worth the potential of being caught.

Logan moved his hand over Veronica's body stopping at her stomach.

"She's moving lots" Logan leaned down placing a kiss on her belly. Veronica ran her fingers through his hair.

"She always does after we make love." She looked content as she closed her eyes, leaning back into the pillows.

So it's a girl. I'm going to have a daughter. How sweet. Logan moved back up the bed and lay beside her pulling her into his arms her back against his chest. Veronica s mouth opened wide with an exhausted yawn. Logan smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"Tired baby?" His voice was smug.

"I blame you" Logan pulled away from her and leaned over to bedside table to turn off the light. I could barely see them now. Veronica pulled his arms tighter around her as they relaxed into each other.

"Love you" Logan whispered.

"Hmm. I love you" Her sleepy voice went through my heart. I pulled the door closed without making a sound and leaned against it.

"I love you too Veronica. Don't worry. I'll take you away, we'll be together again" With a determined stride I went back downstairs and left the house ready to plan, but not before I left a little message for the man of the house.

VPOV

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

What is that damn noise?

"Logan shut up" I moaned rolling over curling into myself.

_Bang! Bang! Ring! Ring_

"Logan, I swear" I pulled myself up against the headboard and looked down at my husband. Logan had his head buried under his pillow one arm stretched out towards me a light snore emanating through the goose feathers. It was a cute sound that made me smile not the annoying racket I was now hearing.

"Veronica unless you're in early labor shut up" He mumbled pulling his arm in and snuggling up tighter. I rolled my eyes hitting him with my pillow before climbing out of bed picking up Logan's forgotten shirt off the floor.

_Bang! Bang! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

What the hell it's...9.00 in the morning on a Saturday who needs to see us that desperately. I sulked down the hallway desperate for caffeine. Damn being pregnant! Taking away my Lattes. I poked my head in the boys rooms before I made my way downstairs. Both still sleeping, dreaming peacefully I hope.

_Bang!_

"Okay! I'm coming! Hold your-" Oh no. I froze mid-step. My dad was staring daggers at me through the window on my front door. I knew I forgot something yesterday.

I moved as slowly as possible trying to delay the inevitable chewing out I would get, Dads eyes narrowed at my lazy pace so I rushed and opened the door. Jeez 27 years old and still getting into trouble with Daddy.

"Before you start" I tried to explain but Dad put his hand up and moved past me through the living room and into the kitchen. Oh no.

I heard my coffee maker start-up and cabinet opening and closing. "Tea Veronica?" His voice was scary calm. Breath. Just breath Veronica.

"Please" I said, walking into the kitchen. Dad was fussing about distracting himself. "Dad?' His palms fell flat against the surface.

"You know what I was expecting this morning when I got into work this morning?" His voice was forcibly calm.

"Why were you there so early" I said tentatively.

"A few drunks to let out of the tank. Maybe a few noise complaints. You know what I wasn't expecting darling daughter of mine." Dad poured my tea and set it in front of me with a raised eyebrow.

"Empty drunk tanks?" I squeaked

"Processing papers for one Duncan William Kane regarding assault and trespassing against my child and grandchildren." He went tot he fridge pulling it open. "Where is the milk!" He barked.

"Towards the back, Dad I'm sorry we didn't call you. We had a long night we got back from the hospital and we just wanted to relax." I sat down on one of the stools by the island taking a sip of my tea.

" It said that Ryan got hurt. Is he okay now?" He seemed to have finally calmed down sitting next to me with his coffee.

"He's a bit quiet apart from that he seems alright. Doctor said we should keep an eye on him."

"Are you okay. What about my future Baseball star" He rubbed a hand over my belly.

"I think you mean Ballerina." His face lit up with a gleeful smile.

"A girl. You're having a girl" I nodded with a smile " Logan must me ecstatic. Getting the girl he's been hoping for since Ryan."

"He is. He got all the girl stuff out of storage last night and stuck them in the washing machine ready for when she arrives. I think he's going to start her room soon." The tension seeped out of the room with talk of the long-awaited baby girl.

"He would usually have started before now"

"He would, but she's been a bit camera-shy and neither of us wanted yellow"

"But she is okay?" I took Dads hand.

"Everything is okay. I'm fine the kids are fine. Logan's fine too thanks for asking" He sighed and rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"What _happened?"_

" From what I saw, he just seemed angry about Logan and I. It was like he felt betrayed or jealous. I don't know, I didn't ask him how he was feeling. And from what Jake told us last night he hasn't talked since"

"Jake?"

"He called just before we went to bed last night." Dad nodded letting go of my hand and picking up his coffee.

"Morning" I turned around and Logan came into the kitchen fully dressed and showered. He came over to me planting a kiss on my forehead. "Hey Keith. I figured we'd see you today"

"Hmm. I should have been here yesterday" Dad face pinched into a frown.

" It was late and everyone was fine. We were going to tell you" Logan went and poured himself a coffee before coming to stand beside me.

" Logan how would you feel if this happened to your daughter and you weren't made aware of it" Dad raised an eyebrow and Logan froze. I looked up at him and he was looking down at my Belly.

"Not pleased" He mumbled.

"Exactly."

* * *

A few hours later the kids were up and playing with their grandfather. Ryan seemed a lot happier today which took some of the pressure off my heart. I would hate for him to feel scared or unsafe in his own home.

With Dad here I was able to get a lot of house work done. I walked past Logan's office and saw him typing away furiously on his laptop. Huh?

I knocked before walking in. He looked up and smiled at me happily. Strange he usually looked defeated.

"Hey Baby. Your writing" I went over and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me resting his head on my shoulder.

"I sure am. I figured it out" I cradled his face pecking his lips.

"Go you"

"Go me indeed. Now can you shoo. I have a lot to do the muses have taken me" I flicked his nose as I got up.

"Don't shoo me" He smacked my butt causing me to jump.

"Shoo!"

I laughed as I walked out and into the laundry room. I stopped when I saw the baby clothes all folded and lying on the floor.

"Logan why did you leave the clothes on the floor?" I called out as I crouched to pick them up.

"I haven't touched them" I rolled my eyes. Uh huh sure. Lazy ass.

I took them up into the spare room and placed them in a white dresser ready for Logan to paint it.

As I moved about the house cleaning up after everyone - was there something about me that screamed maid- I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

It was probably nothing, left over adrenaline from last night but it still made me worried. I was wiping around the benches in the kitchen when I noticed it. The alphabet magnets the boys played with were all arranged into sentences.

"_So sweet her skin would be, to taste to touch to love"_

What? I felt the hairs on the back of my neck. I reached for the magnets mixing them around to get rid of the creepy message. Who the hell? I opened the door to the backyard and watched as my dad chased the boys around. At least there was some form of normalcy in the house.

"Be careful dad. You're not exactly a spring chicken" The boys laughed and started making fun of his 'ancientness'

"Thanks so much sweetheart" I smiled weakly and went back inside. _So sweet her skin would be._ Stop Veronica forget it. It's nothing.

LPOV

Thank god. One dream and all the walls came down and now my fingers were beginning to hurt from all the typing. I lifted my hands of the key board flexing my fingers and cracking them.

I shuffled some of the disarray looking for my notes on 'Ariadne'.

My eyes skimmed over random musings looking for her name.

_"His wife to take his daughter to claim. She will never know his name" _

I didn't write that. What is this. Wait that handwriting. "Veronica!" I yelled panic filling my chest. "Veronica!" I ran down the hall into the living room. She emerged from the kitchen her face slightly pale.

"What?" She whispered. I handed her the note. As she read tears filled her eyes. "There was a note like this on the fridge" Her voice shook "Written in the alphabet magnets. I- I thought it was nothing"

"What did it say?" She shook her head looking confused "Veronica! What did it say"

"Ah um. "_So sweet-_ ah_ so sweet her skin would be, to taste to touch to love"_ Oh fuck.

"He came back. He was in the house" I ran outside and called everybody inside. Terrified to have the boys out of sight.

"Logan whats happening?"Keith begged. Veronica was pulling up the pillows on the couch searching under things under everything searching.

"He was in the house. He left notes."

Veronica suddenly ran out of the room. I heard her feet stamp as she went upstairs. "Veronica!" Keith and I followed her upstairs, we found her in the spare room going through the baby's clothes.

Her hands left the draw holding a t-shirt with marker all over the front. Veronica started sobbing and she fell to the floor. I lunged forward and caught her taking the impact with an 'ooff'

"Mom?" Veronica continued to sob sounding terrified. It brought back memories of our junior year. I looked up at Ryan. Damn they shouldn't see this.

"Moms okay. Ryan don't worry"

Keith leaned down and picked up the forgotten shirt. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath. " Keith? Keith what does it say?"

He turned the shirt so I could see.

"_So sweet her skin would be, to taste, to touch to love"_

___"His wife to take his daughter to claim. She will never know his name"_

_"Stop his heart make him bleed. Those brooding eyes never to see what fills this space. Make him hurt make him cry, it'll be a pleasure to watch him die."_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: That was quick. Well I thought so. I hope you like. Oh and my father was around while I was writing this and I asked him a question about gates and he now think she deserves credit. SOOOO thank you daddy :)_

Chapter 5-

RPOV

Grandpa and Dad were fighting in the next room there voices going from quiet mumblings to loud arguing on regular intervals. Mom had disappeared into her room her face white as a sheet.

"Ryan" I looked over at my little brother who was clutching his bunny so tight his hands were turning purple. "Whats happening. Mommy's so sad and daddy's yelling lots" I went and sat down beside him my arm going around his shoulder.

"Remember that bad man who was here yesterday?" Adam nodded looking at me.

"He wants to hurt us"

"Why? Is it because I didn't clean my room like Daddy asked?" I shook my head. 'Then why?"

"I dunno'. He just doesn't like us" I could still feel his hands squeezing around my arm. My eyes started to tingle.

"I've seen him before" I pulled a face at Adam telling him we've never met him but he just got up and went over to the table in front of the couches, pulling open one of the draws on the side.

He came and sat back down beside me Moms big green book full of photos in his hands. His tongue poked out in concentration as he flicked through the pages.

"Him!" I looked to where his finger was pointing.

Adam was right. It was a picture of Mom, Dad Auntie Lilly and the bad man. Dad had his arm around aunt Lilly pouting stupidly at the camera and Mom was leaning on the other man with a smile. What was his name? I can't remember.

Written in Moms curly hand writing below the photo was

_Me, Logan, Lilly and Duncan: Logan's 15th birthday._

They were friends with him. I pulled the photo out of the book and went up the hall and stood outside Dads office. I felt Adam come up beside me and take my hand holding on tightly. I knocked once and the arguing from the inside went quiet.

The door opened quickly revealing grandpa he looked tense but relaxed slightly when he saw us he smiled and ushered us in. Dad stopped pacing at looked at us.

"Hey Ryan, Adam whats up?"

Dads voice sounded funny, like he was trying to sound nice but failing. I hesitated afraid to make him mad again but stepped forward any way "How do you know the bad man?" I put the photo on his desk.

He picked up the photo and a sad look came over his face. "We've talked about his before. He's Auntie Lilly's brother"

"But you said you were best friends with him. Miss Riley said friends are supposed to make each other happy not hurt them." Adam said from my side.

"Yeah they should" Dad came around the desk and knelt in front of us.

"Why is he doing this dad" I asked. I was afraid he would come back, I don't want him to come back.

"He's not well."

"He should have some soup. When I'm sick mommy gives me soup and It makes me feel better" Adams face lit up like he'd just solved all the worlds problems. Dad just smiled sadly pulling us both into his arms for a hug.

I closed my eyes resting my head against his shoulder. "please make him go away" Dad let out a sigh making my hair fluff up.

"I'm trying"

VPOV

'I just thought th-th-that this drama i-in my life was over you know' I sobbed into the phone. " I settled down had a few kids. I have a good life. What did I d-d-do?'

I heard a sigh and shuffle followed by a click. "V. I promise you, it was nothing you did. You're one of the best people I know"

'Maybe I made a wrong turn somewhere way back down the road and it's just now biting me in the ass' I rolled over to Logan's side of the bed breathing in the smell of his aftershave off the pillow.

"I wish you'd let me come out there. I feel terrible being in New York while you're going through something like this"

"No! I don't need any more of my family in danger. Stay put Wallace." I wiped some of the stubborn tears off my cheek " Besides. I don't think Sandra would appreciate you dropping everything just to see me"

" I think she'd understand when it's something as serious as this Veronica." Sandra was his fiancée she didn't like me, said I was a meddler, she had no problem with Logan though I can tell you that.

"I-Im just so scared. He wants to kill Logan. He's completely deranged."

"You've called the police right?"

"Yeah. Dad was here and he pretty much went straight into sheriff mode when he read the notes. Calling in favors, owing people. I wants to set up round the clock police monitoring" I rubbed my hands over my eyes, exhausted. "I don't know what to do. How do I keep everybody safe Wallace?"

"_You _don't. You're a few months away from giving birth, you should be resting and taking care of yourself. Not going after psychotic people"

"I feel so useless" I pressed a hand to my swollen stomach.

"Look V let us take care of you this time. I'll be there in a couple of days."

"Wallace no-"

"No arguments Veronica. You are not just my best friend, you're my sister. I'll see you in a couple of days. Love you" Wallace hung up. I sat there listening to the beeping phone against my ear.

"Love you too" I said to the dial tone before finally letting my hand flop back down on the bed.

KPOV

Watching my grandsons cling to Logan like that made my heart break. No child should ever have to go through something like this. Adams innocence made me think he might get out of this okay, but Ryan he was beginning to worry me.

"Logan" He looked up, his face had aged about 10 years in the last two days. "You know it's the best thing to do"

"Stop. No, I will not involve her. She's done nothing but ignore this family. What makes you think she's gonna care now?"

"He's threatening to" I looked at the boys "Hurt you. This is not he wants to fight you. He's doing everything possible to scare your family Logan."

"I just" Logan stood up brushing his hand across the boy's hair "I can't just leave them there"

"It's safer and you know it"

"What if something happens and I'm not there. I couldn't live with myself if I allowed them to get hurt" Logan shook his head "It's too far away, Veronica will never agree"

"I won't agree with what" I looked over towards the doorway and Veronica stood there all red and puffy.

"Veronica. Logan and I were just discussing possible options for the boys" Her face went hard and she moved into the room to where Adam and Ryan were standing and pulled them into her body.

"What does that mean?" She said looking straight at Logan.

"Your Dad was thinking we get in touch with Trina. Ask her to take them for a few days, until we know it's safe for them" He spoke carefully not sure how she was going to react.

She looked from me to Logan with a thunderous expression. "Trina?

LPOV

I felt guilt fill me from even thinking about it, but maybe Keith had a point. Regardless of my personal feelings I had to think about my sons first.

"Ronnie, we were just thinking-"

"_We. _Are you kidding you agree with him?" Her grip tightened on the kids " You want to send our sons to Trina? The same Trina who spent our whole relationship convinced that I was just screwing you for your money? She told the press I was a gold digging whore who latched on to rich boys for a living." I winced and looked at Ryan who looked like he wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Boys why don't you leave us for a second" They tried to pull away but my hysterical wife wouldn't let go.

"Veronica this isn't exactly a child friendly conversation" She glared hard at me then finally relented, the prospect of yelling at me without having to censor winning her over. The boys went over to Keith and pulled him out along with them.

"Come on Grandpa" Adams little voice said. I waited until the door closed before moving.

"Veronica" I walked over to her trying to hold her hands but she just pulled away.

"No! You want to send our babies to that women. She tried to slip me that abortion drug when I was having Ryan as revenge for getting her Dad sent away. I do not want her ANYWHERE near them. Do. You. Understand?"

"I understand but..."

"I thought it was silently agreed upon to ignore her existence forever. At least it was in my mind" I've had enough. I grabbed her as gently as I could and pulled her into my tried to pull away but I just held on tighter.

" I don't _want _them to go. I'm just so terrified of what could happen if they are around for this. They're too young. I don't want to put them through watching their father die" She gasped her arms suddenly came around holding me tightly.

"Don't say that" I looked down on her face with a small smile "You're not going to die. So shut up"

"What if though" Her face pressed to my chest so I couldn't hear what she mumbled. " I just want to do whats best"

" I can't let them go Logan, especially not to her" I pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and just rocked back and forth.

"Wallace is coming back to California" I raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you told him what was happening and he wouldn't take no for an answer." She nodded.

"Please don't make the boys leave. We can keep them safe"

"Any other time I would believe it. But I think we need a little help with it this time. Duncan has gone completely insane. We don't know what he's capable of. Please don't force me to find out"

"Is there anyone else. Anyone that doesn't make my skin crawl and isn't hundreds of kilometers away. Can't they just stay with Dick. They'd love it"

"Duncan's been to Dicks he's seen how he acts with the kids and knows he's on our side. There's no one else. They'll only be a few hours away in LA we can get them at anytime" Tears started to spill down her cheeks. With the amount of crying she's done in the last two days I should probably start worrying about dehydration.

"Would she even take them?" I but my lip, feeling guilty again "What"

"She got in contact a couple of years back. She wanted to make amends. Meet the kids"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She wasn't mad, I couldn't really tell now.

"Because I told her no that i didn't want her around. I was still mad at her. But now... With everything. It won't just be her, she's got a daughter Adams age and a husband. She's grown up."

"Oh already. She's only 32" She snarked

"You know I'm right. It's the safest thing to do" The door suddenly slammed open Keith on the other side looking panicked.

"Dad what is it?" I kept my hold on Veronica looking worriedly at my father in law.

"Paparazzi is outside on the drive way. Some are making their way up" God damn!. Veronica and I left the office and made out way outside. We past the boys who were crouching behind the couch trying to avoid being seen,

Fucking vultures were in my backyard. They'd left us alone for years, very rarely did we pop up in a tabloid and it was usually about something as mundane as going to the park. They were never camped outside our house. One was hoping the gate.

I turned to Veronica "Stay inside" For once she listened and sat down with her dad and the boys while I marched outside.

"Hey!" I barked. The rat turned and aimed his camera at me. "Get the fuck off my property" I grabbed him by his jacket ignoring the pain in my temple from where his camera hit me.

"Dude let go!"

"Dude. Leave!" I pushed him back through the gate and he tripped. I glared down at him not paying any attention to the other flashing lights.

"Logan!"

"Logan any comment on the arrest of Duncan Kane!"

"How is your wife!"

"Do you know what you're having!"

What the hell? There were at least twenty people yelling things at me.

"Can you all please leave. You're frightening my children" I tried yelling over them. I was trying not to let my temper take over, but if they don't move in the next 3 seconds

"Do you know Mr Kane has now gone missing"

Sirens started to sound from up the street getting closer until the car pulled into my driveway, that got them moving. Deputy sacks stepped out of his car and moved them along.

"Logan" I looked behind me and saw Keith and Veronica walking up to me. "Why are they here? They never bother us" One photographer hanging on took another photo and I moved forward to grab his camera but Veronica linked her arm through mine and pulled me back. "You are of no used to me in jail for assault, let it go"

"You guys call in Sacks?" I looked at both of them. Keith nodded patting me on the back before going over to talk to the deputy. "Why now? This is last thing we need. Having them follow us around." I groaned. "Dammit!"

" I know. Maybe.."

"What?"

"Maybe Duncan's doing this to mess with us. Have us so paranoid we can't leave the house, constantly looking over our shoulders. It's like he's trying to break us down. Make us weak" I couldn't be weak, not with everyone to look after.

"I'm calling Trina" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked through it for a forgotten number.

"Logan I never said we were doing that" She reached for my phone but I pulled it out of her reach. "Logan no" She lamented.

"I'm sorry baby" She kept trying to grab me so I wrapped an arm around her waist pressing her back to my chest.

"Logan! I won't let you!" I shot Keith a pleading glance and he came up with Sacks following behind him.

"Don't let him Dad!" Her pained cries were breaking my heart.

"It's the right thing to do sweetie. They will be safe" Keith was holding his crying daughter with tears of his own in his eyes.

"Daddy no! Let me go" he nodded at me, telling me it was best.

I pressed connect and waited for Trina to pick up all the while trying to block out the sounds of betrayal coming from Veronica.

"I hate you Logan!" I winced but carried on.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Click

"_Logan?" _I took a breath _"Logan? Hello?"_

"Trina hey"

"Logan hang up!" Veronica screamed. Keith pulled her as gently as he could away.

"_Is that Veronica?"_

"Yeah. She didn't want me to call you"

" _Is this about what was on the news?" _I frowned.

"What?" It's on the news?

"_Duncan Kane returns only to attack Echolls clan"_ I looked up to the sky, looks like I'll have to talk to Keith about having a blabber mouth at the station.

"Yeah"

" _It's true? __Oh my god Logan! Are you okay? The boys? Veronica?" _This caring Trina was weirding me out.

"Everyone's doing okay but I need to ask you something"

"_Anything"_

"We're not exactly out of the woods with Duncan, he seems to be on a mission to... well kill me"

"_What? Are you joking. Why haven't the police done anything?"_

"He was in jail last night, but his father posted bail and then he ran off ended up back here while we were sleeping. Left a bunch of threatening notes"

"_Logan what do you need?_

"I'm worried about Adam and Ryan being around before he's caught. I want them somewhere safe"

"_And you thought of me"_ Not exactly. My father in law thought you up.

"It would only be for a few days-"

"_Logan, Logan. It's fine. Bring them here. I'd love to have them. I take it Veronica isn't for this?"_

"To be honest neither am I really. They've never been more than twenty minutes away from me." I pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose, feeling the stress take over.

"_I'll take care of them. Kelsey always asks about her cousins, it'll be good they can finally meet"_

"It's kind of your fault they haven't already" I reminded her

"_I know. I still so ashamed of that"_

"You should be. It's gonna take a while for me to forgive you, Veronica will probably just continue to ignore you forever, but I trust you to take care of my sons. This is your second and only chance"

"_I understand. When will you bring them?"_

"In a couple of days. I thought it may be better to give Veronica some time adjust before taking the boys away"

"_Okay that's fine. I'll see you in two days"_

"See ya"

RPOV

Mom was crying again. It seemed like all she did now. She came back into the house with grandpa and Deputy Sacks holding her up.

They placed her on the couch and Adam got up and sat beside her resting against her chest. She wrapped an arm around him. "Ryan come here baby"

I put down the photo album I was looking through and sat on her other side. "What wrong mom?" I didn't want her to be sad anymore. She was always so happy, her and dad.

They were always smiling and laughing. When they thought no one was looking they would hug and kiss each other. I saw Dad talking to her Belly last week, mom was crying then but she looked happy. Now all they did was yell.

"Mom?"

"Mommy do you want some soup?" Adam was looking up at mom "It'll make you feel better"

"I'm okay"

"Veronica how about a nice cup of tea?" Grandpa asked. She shook her head and closed her eyes resting her chin on the top of Adams head. She winced when Dad came back through the door letting out a heavy sigh.

"What did she say" Dad looked at mom with a worried face before turning to grandpa

"She said she'd take them" I felt mom tense and her grip tighten.

"No" She whispered but Dad heard he moved over and stood behind her, he put a hand on her head and she jerked away. Adam fell backwards against the couch from the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry honey" She lifted him into a sitting position before getting up.

"Veronica" Dad sounded exhausted. Her eyes were spitting venom, it scared me. It reminded me of Duncan's eyes when he smiled at me.

"_How old are you"_I whimpered and closed my eyes trying to think about anything else. Adam grabbed my hand again.

"How dare you! You had no right!" More yelling

" I had every right! I did what I had to, to protect my children." Please stop.

"They are my children as well and I said no! They are not going!" My ears started ringing their voices becoming muffled.

"STOP!" Everything went quiet and the ringing went away. Adam was looking at Mom and Dad and everyone else was looking at him.

He was still holding my hand despite the fact that his had gone purple. "You're scaring Ryan" He whispered.

VPOV

I looked down at my son with a disbelieving look he never raised his voice. "You're scaring Ryan"

Ryan? He was holding his brother's hand tightly his eyes were darting about and he was crying.

Oh baby.

"Ryan" Logan and I moved closer to him but he just scooted back.

"Don't hurt me" He dropped Adams hand and placed his hands over his ears.

"Logan" I gasped. He just moved forward and reached out to get pick him up.

"No, no!" Ryan fought against him. Logan evaded his swinging arms and pulled him close.

"Shh. Ryan you're okay. No ones going to hurt you. Dads here. I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you"

Oh god Logan was right. It's not safe here. Ryan's terrified, Adams confused. Duncan was loose doing god know what. They needed to be somewhere where he can't hurt them. They had to go

"Don't you get it. This isn't good for them" Logan addressed to me while rubbing Ryan's back.

"I know. You're right. It's better if they're not here."

" Where are we going mom?" Adam asked

"To your Aunt Trina's" I answered. I can't believe I was doing this.

* * *

2 days later VPOV

"Do you everything packed." I was fussing over the boys triple checking everything to make sure they would be okay.

"Mom stop. You've asked me that four times already" I'm the most worried about Ryan, since he broke down I've watched him closely he seems okay, but then again he seemed fine before.

" I just don't want you to forget anything"

"Stop smothering the boys" Dick came out of no where and picked Ryan up causing hysterical laughter. At least something still made him smile.

Dick was going with Logan to LA. I couldn't do it. It was one thing to drop them off but it was another to get back in the car and drive back without them.

"Well im sorry but that's my job" I leaned down to Adam and attacked him with kisses. "You boys will be okay right. Remember i'm just a phone call away if you need me, even if you just want to say hi"

"Mommy it's gonna be fun, like an adventure" I wish they would always stay my innocent little babies. I hated it when I became 'Mom' to Ryan.

"Alright"

Dick had put Ryan in the car and was sneaking up behind Adam. He grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder bouncing him around. "Uncle Dick!" Dick put him in the car too making sure he was buckled up.

Logan walked down the driveway carrying a paper bag full of snacks.

"Dick get them sorted?" I nodded biting my lip. "It's going to be fine" He said trying to convince me.

"It's going to be so quiet in the house. It hasn't been just us for a long time" I said sadly wanting nothing more than to grab my kids and hide away with them "Are you sure this is the right thing to do"

Logan was looking over my shoulder to the gate by the drive way which is now closed because of all the extra paparazzi around the house lately. TMZ actually called me fat. Assholes. They try being 5'1 and carry around another person. People were taking photos through the bars on the gate.

"I don't want them to worry their whole lives that someones always going to be around watching their every move. Threatening them. I'm going to fix this and then they'll come home and everything will be fine. I can't lose them. I can't lose you" He cupped my cheek " You are they only real family I've had. Even before we were married or had a baby, you were my family and I would have done anything to keep you in my life and now we have children and that feeling grows with every passing day. Nothing will take any of you away from me. I will always save you"

God damn. I blinked not knowing what to say. "I always save you too" He huffed a laugh kissing my forehead.

"You'll never have to"

"Oi Lovers. We got to get going before traffic picks up" Dick yelled obnoxiously hanging off the passenger's side door.

"Go before he starts honking the horn"

_HONK!HONK HONK!_

I rolled my eyes "Too late"

" I'll call you when we get there. Keep the gate closed and doors locked" He said pointedly.

"I will. I love you"

" I love you too"

* * *

45 minutes of sitting in front of a muted TV listening to the clock tick. Maybe I should call dad.

_RIIIIING!"_

Jesus! I jumped my heart suddenly trying to escape my chest. I got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen where I left my phone charging. I picked it up without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Superfly. So im parked on your street staring at strange men with cameras staring at me. New lawn ornaments?"

A grin crossed my face. Even though I told him not to come I was suddenly excited by the fact he was just outside my house.

"Oh my god you're actually here?" I left the house through the side door.

"I told you I was coming. Now get your butt down here and open the gate"

"I'm coming i'm coming. I'm not exactly as agile as I used to be" The paparazzi started taking photos as soon as I came into view. I ignored them as I pressed the button on the security system to open the gate and let Wallace's car in.

"Mrs Echolls. How are you feeling?!"

"When are you due?!"

"Have you heard anything from the Kane's!"

Wallace paused beside me waiting for me to close the gate again and let me climb in his car.

"How long have they been around?" He parked the car up beside mine nodding his head behind him.

" A couple of days. It's like high school all over again" We climbed out of the car moving quickly into the house. I grinned at Wallace before pulling him in for a hug. " I have missed you so much!"

"I missed you too girl. Look at you last time I saw you, you were still flat as a pancake" I raised an eyebrow looking at my more pronounced chest.

"Uh Wallace"

"Your belly! No not your... Oh god gross"

"Gross? I feel like i should be offended" I pouted.

"Shut up. You look good. Where is everyone?" Wallace looked around noticing the absence of noise and chaos. I felt sadness fill me when I remembered where everyone was.

"Logan and Dick are taking the boys to stay with Trina for a while. Until Duncan gets caught"

Wallace looked at me like I was mad.

"Trina? The same Trina who..."

"Yes"

"The one you said could rot in hell for what she did or almost did"

"The very same" I moved into the living room lowering myself on the couch. Wallace sat down beside me wrapping an arm around my shoulder. " I didn't want them to go, but Ryan was so scared. They can not be here for this"

" I know. It'll be okay. Big brother Wallace is here now" I smiled. I loved this boy.

"I'm old than you by two months"

"So? I'm the boy so I'm older because im the protector" I rested my head on his shoulder

"Does your mom know your here?"

"Yep called her from the airport. Told her I needed to spend some time with you first. She understood" I kissed his cheek.

"Love you big brother"

"So what are we doing til the Husband gets back? Feel like baking me some cookies" I elbowed him gently. " Okay. Okay. Movie marathon?"

"Yay! Big labowski"

LPOV

The ride up to LA was loud, the boys in the back were making all sorts of noise the buzzing, beeping and gun fire from Ryan's Nintendo and Adam was rolling his perplexus around the sound of a little metal ball hitting corners coming from it. Dick was singing loudly along with the radio. How can someone be so off-key. I can't take it anymore. I leaned forward and switched the station to a news broadcaster.

"Hey man! I love that song. It's my jam" I tried not to smile.

"'Aint' no other man' is your jam?"

"I have a lot of memories associated with that song." Dick smiled and looked out the window "Wasn't college great. All that puss-" I shot him a look " Cats." His grin widened " All those cats"

"I got married at nineteen and had a baby in college."

"Oh right. So how much longer do we have" I looked at a passing sign and sighed.

"An hour"

"An hour! Are you kidding. Turn the music back on" He reached for the stereo and I slapped his hand away

"Are you going to sing?"

"Probably" I rolled my eyes

"Then no"

"Wanna play eye spy" What are we five.

"No.."

"Yes!" Adam cried from the back dropping his toy. Well he's five.

"Alright little man. I spy with my little eye something beginning with B"

"Boat!"

"Nope" This. Is going to go on. Forever.

"Birds"

" uh uh"

After 30 minutes of that Adam finally fell asleep and Dick convinced me to turn the radio back on. Bad idea. He was singing 'A thousand miles' while pretending to play the piano on the dash-board. I was so close to punching him. Ryan had remained quiet during the ride, my passing glances in the rear view mirror told me he was either very into his video game or he's using it to avoid talking. I wonder if I should ask Trina to try get through to him. Maybe it would be easier for him to talk to someone who doesn't know him like we do.

"You know Id walk a thousand miles if I could just see you. Tonight. Na na na na na na na I miss you!"

"Good god Dick be quiet!" I exploded.

"Dad" Oh so he can speak.

"Yeah bud"

" I have to pee"

"Oh yeah me to" Dick said suddenly wiggling in his seat.

"Okay boys there's a petrol station 3 kilometers up. Can you hold on?"

"Yes" Ryan went back to his game

"No" Dick continued to wiggle

"Well you're gonna have to" He whined the entire time and his wiggling in my Peripherals driving me mad. I should have just gone by myself. When I finally pulled into the petrol station Ryan woke up Adam and everyone climbed out and headed to the bathroom I dropped my head on the steering wheel. I pulled my phone from my pocket holding down the '1' button to call Veronica. She picked up quickly

"Hey!" Her voice was happy. It sounded like she'd been laughing.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

" Hanging out Wallace" Oh yeah I forgot he was coming.

" Junk food and movies?" I leaned back against the seat.

"You know me so well" I loved hearing the smile in her voice.

"I do. What are you on now"

"Unh Wallace convinced me to put on the Godfather. How are they boys?" Some of the happiness left her voice.

"They're okay. I'm still a bit concerned about Ryan. He's been pretty quiet"

'"Bring him back with you" I smiled.

"Veronica..." Adam was skipping back over holding Dicks hand Ryan following sluggishly behind.

" I know, I've got to go Wallace has popcorn"

"Have fun Bobcat"

With everyone back in the car we made the last leg of the trip in a shorter amount of time because Dick got us all in on a another game of eye-spy. We drove through LA Dick pointing out places we should go the next time we were here.

"Okay so Trina lives in that new gated community Oaks estate." Dick said as he read the text from Trina giving us directions. I went where he told me and we were soon driving through the large black gates of the estate.

"Okay boys we're here" Ryan shut off his Game and Adam looked excitedly at the place he had never been before.

I pulled into Trina's driveway just as the front door opened a small Ginger child skipped out waving excitedly.

"Who's that Daddy" Adam said waving back at the girl.

"Your cousin Kelsey." The minute I turned the car off Adam jumped out to say 'hi' to his cousin. Ryan got out as well but he waited for Dick and I. Trina stepped out of the house bending down to Adams level.

"You okay man?" Dick was looking at me eyebrows raised.

"Yep. Lets do this." I cleared my throat and stepped out.

"Logan" Trina came up to me wrapping me into a hug. "It's so good to see you. Adam's such a wee cutie, that smile could cause global warming"

"It's good to see you too Trina" I hugged her back. Dick pat Ryan on the back a brought him forward.

"Oh hello. You have to be Ryan" He nodded and smiled. "I'm your Aunt Trina" She went to give him a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were what four days old. My goodness you look like your Dad" She smiled up at me "They both do. You did well" She turned to the grinning fool next to me

"Dick Casablancas! Still hanging on I see" Despite the sting in her words she hugged him too.

"Trina still a bitch I see" I sighed. Ryan was right there.

"Only to you. Ryan why don't you go inside and find Kelsey and Adam. I think they went to the back yard."

"Okay"

Trina frowned noticing his less than energetic expression and slow movements.

"Is he okay?"

"Not really. He's not doing to well, I'm hoping some time away from Neptune will help him but do you think you could try to talk to him for me. Veronica and I couldn't get anything out of him"

"Of course. Duncan really did a number on him huh"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you bring their stuff in and we can talk over a cup of coffee"

Dick and I stayed for another hour or so Trina promised they'd have fun and would have them call during the day. Adam gave us both a big hug as we were leaving. Ryan didn't come down from his room which hurt but I understood he was upset and wanted to be left alone but I thought he would at least say goodbye The drive back was full on tension and Dick was thankfully being quiet.

"I wonder how Veronica is" Dick said breaking the silence after an hour or so.

"Wallace came over from New York. She was hanging out with him when I called her."

"Did he bring Saaaaandra" Dick smirked. I winced.

"I don't know. She didn't say" The last time Wallace was here he brought his new fiancée who- as soon as our significant others had their backs turned flirted her ass off. Dick walked in on her trying to grope me and after 20 minutes of trying to convince him I wasn't cheating on Veronica he made fun of me incessantly.

"Better keep you ass covered" Dick chuckled at his stupid joke. We got back into town around 4.00 in the afternoon, I just wanted to get home at fall into bed. Today had exhausted me. Driving up our street I could see that the paparazzi were still camped out. Great.

"Dude that makes me feel nostalgic" I almost agreed with him. The photographers began yelling when they saw me turning in the drive. I should remember to get the windows tinted if them pressed up against my car was going to become a regular occurrence. I pulled down the visor and clicked the button to open the gate.

"What do you think Duncan's been doing the last couple of days" Dick asked me. I shrugged as I parked behind Veronica.

"As long as he is not anywhere near us, I don't care" I locked the car behind me as we walked up to the front door the crunch of stones was a welcome sign I was home.

"He's was your best friend dude. You have to care" I put my hand out and stopped him walking.

"You're my best friend Dick, you're my kids uncle. You're a better friend then he ever was. You're family" Dick was suddenly lifting me up swinging me from side to side.

"Dick! Put me down." He dropped me and I straightened my clothes trying to keep up my dignity.

"I love you man" I couldn't make fun of his cause he said it so sincerely.

"I love you too"

"Should I be worried" My eyes widened with Dicks at the sound of Veronica's voice.

She stood there with Wallace silently chuckling beside her. "I'm sorry did I interrupt your man love moment"

"Hey honey" Veronica just stared at me with a shit eating grin. "Oh shut up and come here I need some lovin'"

"From me? Are you sure" I glared playfully and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?" She rubbed my back

" No not really, but it'll get better"

"Are they okay." Dick and Wallace had gone inside leaving us alone. "Any tears"

"Opposite. Adam was quite happy to see us go. It's all an adventure to him"

"Ryan?"

I shook my head "He went into his room and never came back down. Didn't say good-bye. Trina said she'd try to talk to him"

Veronica just nodded at the ground " She seems different you know. More grounded."

" I'm still a little worried."

" I know. I don't know how many times I can tell you it's going to get better" I started walking up to the house with my arm wrapped around her waist.

"Don't stop. I think I'll need to hear it a couple of times a day with how hormonal I am at the moment"

"That is the first time you have ever admitted that the hormones make you emotional. Do you realize that.

"Shut up" Ronnie pouted

"It's okay. I'll take care of you"

DPOV

I watched them from a bedroom in the house across the street from them with. The original owners locked up in the attic both blue and cold from death. They wouldn't bother me while I was working now. Dick and Logan had just got back after being gone all day.

But where did they go? And why weren't the kids with them when they got back? I need those kids to make this work. They were crucial to my plan. Veronica and Logan disappeared into the house. I watched the house for a few more hours before I felt my self falling asleep.

A banging noise woke me up a few hours later. I rubbed my hands over my face and leaned in closer to the window so I could see what was happening. Dick was sitting in his car getting ready to leave. Logan was talking to him through his window.

Logan laughed and nodded before walking backwards to the house. He waved as Dick drove out of the gate.

Dick went with Logan this morning. He knows where they are. I smirked to myself.

DCPOV

"Aw don't eat that!" I sat on my couch watching fear factor, some hot chick in a bikini had just stuck pigs balls in her mouth "Oh god that's sick" I leaned forward and grabbed my beer of the coffee table taking a large swig. It was good to have a drink after the last few days, helping Logan and Ronnie with the boys is exhausting I don't know how they did it.

"Hello Dick" I pulled the bottle away from my lips and turned my head seeing an ominous looking Duncan smiling at me. How did he get in? And how the hell do I handle this? My phone was on the table, but I couldn't get it without him seeing. Maybe I could grab it and Run, lock myself in the bathroom.

"Hey man didn't hear you knock" I started to stand. Hoping the good guy act would work when I really just wanted to hit him. Duncan's right hand disappeared behind his back and then came back a heavy looking gun now pointed at me.

"Where are they?" His smile was gone.

"Jesus Christ Duncan where did you get a fucking gun!"I flinched away, trying to keep out of his aim.

"Where are they?" He asked again his voice like acid, I heard the gun cock and I immediately lifted my hands in a show of surrender.

"Who?" Duncan was suddenly infront of my face gun pressed against my skin. "Fuck!"

"Adam. Ryan. You and Logan left with them this morning and didn't come back with them. Where are they!" He pushed me back onto the couch and his gun came down across my face. My vision became blurry and head spun.

"You think I would tell you" I spat, blood on my lips the metallic taste making me nauseous.

"Oh I think you will. In the end i'll make you talk" Duncan put his gun into the waist of his jeans and punched me in the face instead.

"Why do you want them. They've done nothing wrong they're just kids" Blood was dripping down from my head wetting my face.

"They have!" Duncan was pacing in front me. "They were born! They were never supposed to be"

"How can you say something like that? You want to hurt them?" I couldn't imagine someone harming those boys. Everyone likes them.

"No. I just need them"

"For what" Come on Dick think of something. Anything. I need to get my phone.

"Like I would tell you" His gun was pointed at me again.

"What are you going to kill me?"

Duncan smile terrified me more than the gun pointed at my face. His finger pressed down against the trigger slightly making my heart jump in my throat.

"No"

He lowered the gun and pointed it at my leg.

"But I can hurt you"


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Hello all. I thought I should let you know now that when I have an assignment due it will take a little longer for me to churn a chapter out. Never fear though I'd never abandon a story I know how much that annoys me when that happens. Sorry for any mistakes. I was in a bit of a rush. :)_

VPOV- Dream

_It was hot. It was hot and I couldn't even find the strength to get up. I can't anyway. I'm eight months pregnant and feel like I'm going to pop at any moment. I can't do another month of this. Where was Logan? Being so far along he always made sure I was near him. I tried pulling myself up but just flopped back down. Ugh nope, not happening._

"_Logan!" I called, hoping he was close enough to hear me. "Logan!" I tried again and this time I heard foot steps approaching our bedroom._

_Logan poked his head around the door and smiled at my discomfort. "Don't laugh help me up" I complained. I put my arms up like a toddler._

" _I was just about to come and get you anyway. I've got a surprise for you" He helped me up and steadied me against him. "Oh look at you." I glared heatedly at my Fiance._

"_What?" His smile dropped knowing he was treading through a mine field._

"_Not long to go as all" He took my hand and led me out of our bedroom. "Wait" He moved behind me and put his hands over my eyes._

"_Logan" I warned._

"_Just trust me" It was really quiet in the suite but I couldn't help but feel I was being watched. "You ready babe?"_

"_Logan you know I don't like surprises. It's hot I want an ice-block" I moaned. His hands fell away from my eyes_

"Surprise_!" I blinked a few times before my vision focused._

_In front of me were all of my friends and family with large smiles. Big blue balloons were tied to almost every surface and there was green streamers cris crossing the room. Sitting on the bar was a large cake with a baby boy perched on top a pacifier in his mouth. All a little over the top but judging from the grown man vibrating with excitement in front of me, I knew who was behind it all._

"_Dick" His smiled widened and he came up and hugged me tightly. The warm atmosphere shifted as I felt something wet dripping down my neck. "Dick are you crying" I tried pushing him away but he held on tighter. _

_Everyone in the room had disappeared. It was just Dick and I. "Dick" I was getting scared now. I don't know what was happening. _

_I finally managed to push him away. He looked at me blood running down his cheek. "Help me"_

I woke with a start. My heart racing. What was that? I dropped my head deeper into the pillow trying to shake of the horrible nightmare. Logan let out a groan beside me and cuddled closer to me his arm tightening across my chest.

'Ow" I slapped his arm hard and he jerked away.

"Veronica" He whined "Why did you do that I was sleeping" His eyes still closed but his arm snuggled under his pillow.

"My boobs hurt and your arm weighs a tonne" He mumbled an apology making an exaggerated pout. I smiled and leaned forward planting a kiss on him. "You're forgiven" I should probably get up and check on the boys.

I had managed to get out of bed and put on my fluffy robe before I remembered. They're not here. I sat back down on the bed and looked at a slumbering Logan. How can he be so relaxed? I lay back down watching his eyes flicker under his lids.

I thought about that dream. I had dreamt about my first baby shower before but it was always good. Dick really had done a good job it was one of the best memories I had why would my mind tarnish it like that.

I still couldn't quite believe my kids weren't asleep in their bedrooms now. What time was it? Maybe I could call them. I lifted Logan's right arm up looking at his watch. Jeez it's almost noon.

"Logan" I whispered leaning closer to his ear. He shifted slightly. " It's time to get up. We have things to do today"

Dick was coming over in a couple of hours to help Logan start on Emmy's room. It was a welcome distraction from everything. Dad had people watching the house round the clock so we weren't very worried about someone walking into the house uninvited. We felt safer than we had in days actually, knowing people were actively looking for Duncan, both us and the Kane's.

"Logan, I know you're tired but you have to wake up" I began peppering his face in kisses watching as a small smile started to grace his pretty face.

"Make it worth my while" He smirked fully awake but with his eyes still closed. I rolled my eyes but decided to play along. I moved my hand across his chest getting lower and lower. " I like where this is going" He mumbled looking at me now. I teased the edge of his pajama bottoms dipping my fingers just below the elastic. Logan pulled the blankets back and watched my hand. He was certainly awake now.

I pulled my hand away and used it to pull his face to mine giving him a deep kiss. He tried to wrap his arms around me but I moved away and of f the bed he looked at me with his jaw dropped. "Sorry babe, no time" I said with faux sympathy and skipped off to the bathroom.

"You suck!" He called as I closed the door. I let myself laugh for a moment before heading to the shower.

Turning my face into the stream of hot water I thought back on Dicks bloody face and his desperate plea for help. It made my now oversensitive nerves flare. Please god just give me today. One day with a sense of normalcy.

Logan walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink watching me. I raised an eyebrow asking what he was doing. He dropped his pants and opened the shower door jumping in behind me.

"What do you want" I said reaching for my bright green bath puff. He took it from my hands then picked up my 'Body Shop' coconut flavoured body scrub squirting a blob on the meshy material.

"Wash your back?" He moved it over my skin the smell of coconuts making me relax into him.

"You do know shower sex is impossible right?" I let my head roll over his shoulder. He bent down and kiss my exposed throat.

"I know. I just want be close to you. We haven't had much us time lately." I felt the suds roll off my skin as he turned me into the water.

"I woke up this morning and almost went to check the boys" I admitted as his hands moved down my arms leaving a soapy trail.

" I figured you would. You've done that since Ryan was born" I turned so I faced him taking the puff from him. I rinsed the sweet-smelling suds from it and reached for his body wash.

"It's so strange" I washed his chest in a circular motion. He dropped his head to mine wrapping his arms around my ever-expanding waist. "I'm going to ring them today. Make sure everything is going well"

"They're safe now. That is all that matters" Logan dropped a kiss to my lips then let me go to wash all the soap off.

"What if they're bored?" I picked up my shampoo and handed it to him indicating I wanted him to wash my hair.

" Better that then hurt" He shrugged.

LPOV

Veronica was lying on the couch her feet in Wallace's lap. I shook my head. That man was a total push over when it came to Veronica. It was half past two now and Dick was late. I was giving him ten minutes to get here and then I'm leaving without him. We were supposed to get everything sorted for the baby's room today so I couldn't wait around forever.

I tapped Veronica's head she lifted it slightly and I slipped underneath her. "Comfy babe?" I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Almost perfectly." She looked over at Wallace "If only someone would rub my feet" She pouted. I smiled and Wallace rolled his eyes but did as she said.

"Dick still not here?" She looked up at me.

"Nope. He better get here soon I wanted to get started today" I relaxed back into the cushions resting my arm against the back on the couch.

"You need help?" Wallace asked still rubbing my wife's feet. He looked like he was fishing for an escape

"Yeah, It's a bit of work to do before Emmy gets here"

"Emmy?" He asked curiously

"Emerson Grace Echolls" Veronica clarified "Emmy" A happy smile on her face.

"I can help if you need it" Wallace offered. There it was. I decided to help him out. As much as I loved the women there was only so much time I could spend with Veronica before going mad.

"Would you? That would be great. I wonder whats keeping Dick though. He's not answering his phone either"

"He probably had a girl over last night" Veronica still gave Dick shit about the parade of women he had in his life.

"He still would have called" I gently lifted her head off my lap placing it back on the cushions "You coming? I have to go pick up some stuff from the hardware store"

"Now? I was enjoying my foot rub" Veronica pouted. Wallace stood up being less gental than I was letting her feet just drop into the cushions

"Sorry Superfly, we men have manly things to do" He bounced over to me.

"Fine leave. I need to call my babies anyway" We watched her try to sit up by herself with amusement.

"Need help?" I smirked. She huffed but eventually gave up and held out her hand.

"Don't take too long. I don't like you away from me for long" I gave her a quick kiss and promised we'd be home within an hour.

As we headed out the door Veronica called out "No pink!" I just shook my head and called out 'fine'

On the drive there we filled the silence with mundane small talk about college and sports avoiding anything serious but about a block from the store he brought up Duncan.

"Are you okay after everything that's happened. Veronica's lost her cool more than a few times in the last week you seem oddly calm" I let out a sigh keeping my focus on the road.

" I have to be. At any other time Veronica would just take it all as it came, probably plotting to fix this her self but she's just getting more and more pregnant making that impossible, that mixed with some freakish hormones driving her to tears at the drop of a hat" I shook my head. " I can't afford to break down. When this ends I'll have myself a bit of a cry until then. I just have to suck it up"

" If you need to talk" Wallace started used to someone pouring their heart out on his shoulder.

"Thanks"

It was somewhat awkward as we walked towards the store. I've known the guy for years and I still hadn't spent this much time alone with him. I pulled out my phone and hit speed dial 3 "Dick it's me... Again. I'm at the store with Wallace picking up the paint. If you ever decide to pick up your phone just head over to mine." I shoved my phone in my back pocket frustrated when Dick once again did not pick up.

"Nothing?" Wallace stuffed his hands in his pockets as we walked along.

"Nope. Lets just do this"

An hour and half later we finally left the store. Wallace finally agreeing on a colour. There is a reason I always take Dick with me we're usually done in about fifteen minutes, Wallace however had a opinion on every colour I picked out.

'Too bright'

"Too cold'

"Dude really?'

"She said no Pink!"

When I get hold of Dick I'm forcing him to paint the room on his own. "Uh Oh" I looked over at Wallace as he cringed into his seat.

"What?" I looked in the direction Wallace pointed to and saw my wife with her standing there with her arms crossed I was confused. Why she was mad and then I remembered I told her i'd be home more than half and hour ago "Damn"

"Where were you?" She said as I reached her side.

"Hey don't blame me. Fennel here was the one who thought Periwinkle was a stupid colour for a baby's room"

"I'm staying out of this" Wallace walked into the house arms up in innocence. I glared at him then gave Veronica a pleading look.

"He's right" Veronica turned to walk with him "Periwinkle is a stupid colour"

"It's fine I'll just bring in all this stuff myself" I called after them.

It was nice to see Veronica smiling, her grin was infectious. I felt happiness fill me as she laughed at Wallace almost stabbing at the can of paint to get it open. I finished laying the tarp over the carpet and furniture then decided to put him out of his misery and handed him a flat-headed screw driver. He shot me an indignant look and shoved the end under the stuck lid.

It had been an oddly normal day so far, Veronica had let a few tears loose after talking to Adam and only Adam. Ryan had refused to leave his room. Trina had, had to leave his meals outside his door. Other than that little hiccup and the fact I still couldn't get hold of Dick, today had been pretty good.

Veronica was sitting in a bean bag she took from Adams room, overseeing the work on Emmy's room the same as she had with both of the boys' rooms. She let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her belly in a circular motion.

"You okay babe" I picked up the open can and poured some of the paint into a rolling tray.

"Shes moving a bit hasn't stopped all day" All of the kids were active, it drove Veronica mad sometimes.

"Upside she might fall a sleep when we go to bed" I smiled at her. She gave me a yeah right look and tried to get more comfortable.

I just laughed to my self and unwrapped a new paint roller and got to work. I always loved painting the kids rooms there was something relaxing about it. The colour Wallace and I decided on is called 'Material girl' it reminded me of watermelon. Wallace said that it might be too pink to be approved by Veronica but she seemed to like it. Veronica was becoming a bit of a nuisance she kept dipping her fingers in an open can and flicking the paint at us as we tried to work. I had it all through my hair now. Eventually Wallace looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I nodded slightly. We turned to Veronica and held up our rollers.

Her eyes went comically wide and she tried to lift her self out of the bean bag.

"No don't please" She begged as we approached. " You can't attack a pregnant women" We flicked the rollers about sending paint flying most of it landing on Wallace and I sending Veronica into more hysterics. Damn.

DPOV

I wonder if they miss me. It's been a while since I paid them a visit. I was sitting in that same room where I watched them before. I'd been in here since I got back from Dicks very early this morning. My hands still ached from my stay last night.

I allowed myself a small smile. I won. I never won.

I leaned down beside me and picked up a pair of binoculars I had taken from Dicks on the way out. There was a bit of dried blood on them from my hands. I looked through them into the happy family's house. They were in a room on the second floor and were laughing and playing about. Logan covered in paint was rubbing his face against Veronica's leaving a pink stain behind. I felt rage build up in me as I saw their happiness. They were not supposed to be happy. They should be broken and weak. If they were anything like they're parents they should run from each other.

"God damn!" Calm Duncan. It won't last any longer than this. Just wait.

VPOV.

"Up there you missed a spot" I pointed to the highest corner of the room. Wallace leaned up and began to roll over the white spot.

The room looked amazing. Not too bright, warm and welcoming and not too girly. Logan was sitting next to a pile of white pieces of crib screwing it all together. I had reconsidered the bean bag after my failed attempt to stand up and told Logan to bring in his office chair. It was comfy and smelled like him. I spun the chair around with the point of my toes taking in the almost finished room. I can't wait to put Emmy to sleep in here, to play with her and teach her things. I can't wait until the boys meet her. I can't wait for my family to be complete.

Looking at Logan making our Daughters crib his tongue poking out the side in concentration I couldn't help but feel lucky. He was the best man I could ask for, supportive, loving, the best father. Who would have thought despite everything that's happened between us we would be 'us'. I wake up everyday with him inches away holding me.

I stood up from my chair and managed to kneel beside him. He looked up from what he was doing then looked back down " Making sure I'm doing it right babe?" I scratched a piece of dry paint from his cheek then pressed my lips to the same spot.

"It's perfect. You're perfect" He smirked up at me still tightening the screws.

"I know" I pressed my lips to his holding his face tightly.

"Stop that. Stop it now" I pulled away and saw Wallace covering his eyes with his hands. Logan chuckled and pressed his lips against mine again.

I heard Wallace's grumble of protest and then a thankful sigh when the home phone downstairs started ringing. "Don't worry I've got it" He left quickly.

Logan's hands began to wander and metal clang of the screw driver being dropped filled my ears. His fingers left a tingling trail of heat on my skin wherever they touched. It's the way it's always been. His smirk, a twitch of his eyebrow the light brush of his lips against my skin. The man made me hot. Even when I hated him I wanted him. I don't think I ever didn't.

I pushed Logan down on his back and climbed on top of him. I reattached my mouth to his in a heart stopping kiss.

"Guys!" Logan's arms circled my waist holding me closer. I let out a whimper and pressed my self as close as I could.

"For fucks sake! Could you guys fucking stop for five seconds!" At Wallace's screams I pulled away and turned to look at him still perched on top of Logan.

'What is it Wallace" I said a little breathless.

"Dicks in the hospital" I rolled over to sit on the floor so Logan could stand up. "He was brought there an hour ago after a neighbor found him. Logan's his emergency contact so they called here"

"What happened?" Logan lifted me up off the floor.

"They said he's in pretty bad shape. They couldn't tell me anything else"

Logan rushed out of the room. I heard our bedroom door slam open and the the opening and closing of draws. I felt remnants of my nightmare fill my head.

"Wallace." He looked at me " What does pretty bad shape mean?"

"He was on his way to surgery when they called" Wallace looked stressed. Logan appeared at the door out of his paint splattered clothes.

"Are you coming?" He said looking at me. I nodded.

'Yeah. Yeah I'm coming. Are you Wallace?"

"No I think it's best I stay here. But ah call me when you hear something"

Logan was very quiet on the drive to the hospital his knuckles periodically tightening then loosening on the steering wheel.

"What do you think happened?' I whispered. Logan let out a humorless laugh.

"What happened? What the fuck do you think happened" He exclaimed " It's no coincidence that we have a psychopath out to kill me and my best friend suddenly winds up in hospital!" He was breathing hard.

"You think Duncan would do this?" I looked at the side of his face which is twisted in an angry scowl.

"I think he's capable of almost anything at this point" I reached out for one of his hands, prying it off the steering wheel.

I pulled it over and placed it on my belly. Where Emmy was rolling around. Logan's face softened when he felt her movements. I took a breath.

"When I was sixteen I thought he hung the moon" I started.I felt his finger twitch against my stomach. " I thought no one could be that perfect. I was convinced that no one but him could ever make me happy. And then he dumped me." I huffed. Logan was quiet waiting for me to continue.

" I spent the first few weeks doing anything to win him back and then you threw your first insult at me" Logan winced.

"Lilly had only been gone for maybe two weeks and in those weeks you had been my rock, held me when I cried told me it would be okay then something changed. I sat down next to you at lunch and you looked at me with this hate filled look"

"Please stop. I don't see the point in this" He begged.

"Just wait" I took another breath " I asked you what was wrong and you said

"_What the hell do you think you're doing" Logan spat. I frowned and looked around the table everyone was either glaring at me or looking down at their food, Madison was doing neither she had this look of elation._

"_What do you mean I-" Logan stood and then pulled me up beside him. He leaned in close he was inches from my face now._

"_Leave. Now" He spat. I looked around and people were beginning to stare._

"_Logan" He pushed me slightly knocking me on my butt. People laughed._

"_No one wants you here. Fuck off. Lilly" He flinched as he said her name " was only one who wanted you around. The only upside to her being gone. Is that we don't have to put up with you anymore" Tears began to stream down my face as I stumbled to my feet " I hate you Veronica"_

_I let out a heaving sob. Why was this happening? The 09er table were all pointing and laughing at my misery the rest of the school following in their lead._

"_Duncan" I begged. He would stop this even if he didn't want me anymore he still wouldn't want me hurt. Right?_

_He looked up at me for a second before smirking. He made a shooing gesture with his hands and with that my world crumbled._

_Finding as much strength as I could I turned and walked away but not before saying with as much malice and scorn as I could._

"_I hate you too"_

" In that moment. I lost all respect for him. And you but for me Duncan was always my protector and he just shooed me off. Like I was nothing"

"What does you trip down memory lane have to do with anything"

"I'm just saying. He's not who we thought he was. Even then there was this darkness about him and I don't think the epilepsy causes it"

Logan took his hand off my stomach and placed it back on the wheel. We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and just as I was about to climb out Logan grabbed my hand " What is it"

"Is this my fault?" His face was serious.

"Dick being in hospital? No of course not" Why would he think this?

"If hadn't gotten him involved. This wouldn't have happened" I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Dick wouldn't have let you keep him out. He loves us. He's family" Logan nodded and loosened his grip.

"Lets go"

I always hated hospitals. So cold and sterile. The nurses were grumpy half the time and the other half they were too chipper. It's why I didn't have either of the boys here. I wanted them to be born somewhere warm and loving. So I had them at home. Logan wasn't too keen on the idea. A safety thing but everything turned out alright in the end.

We walked into ED with grim faces. This place just oozed panic. There were people holding towels to various bleeding body parts and people with ice on broken bones and there was a mother trying to calm her young baby who was screaming so much he turned red the mother had tears rolling down her face as she shushed him.

"Excuse me" Logan's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. He was addressing a tired looking nurse behind a desk. She held her hand up as she filled out something. I frowned.

LPOV

I noticed the put out look on Veronica's face. Oh this wouldn't end well. The nurse finally looked up the bags under her eyes suggesting she had been here for more than a while.

"Yes can I help you?"

"We were told that Dick Casablancas was here. That he was hurt" I stated.

"This is ED everybody's hurt" The nurse snarked. Veronica made an annoyed sound beside me. The nurse turned to a nearby computer and typed something in " We have a Richard Casablancas currently under our care"

"Yes that's him" I kept my voice polite even though she was being incredibly rude.

"It says he was brought in after what appeared to be a home invasion gone wrong" She sounded bored now. Okay I get she's had a long day but c'mon.

"Whats wrong with him?" Veronica said with a hard edge to her voice.

"Broken arm, cracked ribs, two bullet wounds" Veronica gasped and held on to my arm " One in his left arm the other in his right thigh. He required ten stitches on his forehead. And he had bruises on Various parts of his body. He's just gotten out of surgery and has been moved down to the recovery ward"

"Oh my god" My wife whimpered pressing her face to my shoulder.

"Can we see him?" I wrapped my arm around Veronica trying to comfort her.

"Are you family" The nurse looked up at us with a raised eyebrow. I swear all that was missing for her to be any more annoying was for her to be smacking on a piece of gum.

"No but we are his emergency contact. We were told he was hurt"

"I'm sorry emergency contact or not only family are allowed in at this time" The nurse acted as If that was the end of the conversation and went to pick up a new file.

Veronica let go of me and stalked forward to address the bitchy nurse, "Excuse me?" Her voice was sugary sweet. The nurse looked up reluctantly.

"Yes?"

"Where is Richard Casablancas?"

"I told you already. Only family are allowed"

'I don't care! Tell me where he is!" Okay maybe I should intervene before this gets out of control.

"I deal with people like you everyday. No matter how much you yell and scream. I won't tell you anything" The nurse was smirking. Oh no

"I swear to god if you don't let me through" Veronica was pressed firmly up against the desk her eyes set directly on the nurse who was finally looking slightly nervous at the angry pregnant women.

"Okay lets just calm down" I placed my hands on her shoulders tentatively not wanting her to hit the poor women

"No I will not calm down." Veronica looked directly at the nurse fire-spitting from her eyes " I don't care what our last name says Dick Casablancas is my family and you will tell me where he is"

I wrapped an arm around Veronica waist and twisted her out of the way.

"Hey!" She huffed

"Threatening her isn't going to get anything done. Let me handle it" I whispered in her ear. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded for me to get on with it.

I turned back to the desk the nurse who had thawed out considerably now that she was dealing with me.

"I'm sorry about my wife, we've had a tough few days and this is just the cherry on top" I said lacing as much charm in as I could into my voice without actually flirting.

"It's okay" She squeaked her face going red. Veronica scoffed behind me.

"Are you sure there's nothing you could tell us" The nurse looked unsure "His real family aren't in the picture. We're all he has"

"I suppose I could bend the rules just this once Mr Echolls" I raised an eyebrow. She knew who I was?

"Thank you" I looked at her name tag "Annabella" She blushed and went back to the computer.

"He's in recovery room 4112. You'll have to talk to his surgeon first but it should be okay"

I felt Veronica curl her arm around mine and pull me away "thanks" She spat.

I smiled at Annabella in apology and went away with my irritated wife. " I suppose I could bend the rules this once Mr Echolls" She mocked as we got into the elevator. I smiled down at her.

"Jealous Bobcat?" She smirked right back up at me.

"Please she wouldn't now how to handle you" She placed a kiss on my shoulder.

LPOV

We had been here an hour now sitting on some seriously uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room of the recovery ward. We were told that we had to wait for the surgeon.

"He's just up the hallway. Can't we just?" Veronica said impatiently.

"Just wait sweetie" She slumped back with a sigh.

"Duncan shot him" She said quietly to herself. I held her hand tightly. " I want this to be over. The longer this goes on the more about him I remember the more scared I become"

"I won't let him hurt you Veronica. You know that" I looked at her sad face wondering what was on her mind.

"I remember everything about that night you know. Over the years it became more clear. In the end all that was missing was his face" Oh no.

"Why didn't you tell me" She shook her head,

"I didn't see the point. I didn't know who it was. The memories were enough to keep me up at night. I didn't want you to encourage me to remember him. But now" I saw tears drip on to her jeans darkening the material. "Now I know"

* * *

_Something wasn't right. I can't see anything. My vision was a kaleidoscope of colours. I knew there were people around me but I couldn't see there faces. I stumbled about grabbing on to people for support only to have them push me off._

_"She's wasted" People were laughing. I whimpered and tried to clear my vision. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and move me over somewhere. I was glad for the support. I was layed down on to something soft. Oh good I can sleep._

_"Hey Logan! Come take a shot!" Logan? Where was Logan? He would take me away from here. I re-opened my eyes trying to focus on one figure in particular. They moved closer to me and then sat down next to me. One arm over my body as they leaned in._

_"Never could hold your booze huh Ronnie?" Logan? He sounded different._

_'I didn't I gave up on keeping my eyes open letting the darkness take over._

* * *

_I woke with a jolt. Like I was falling. My head seemed clearer, I blinked a few times and saw I was in a room. lying on a bed. I tried to sit up but my muscles gave out and I fell back against the pillows._

_I started to cry. I want to go home. Something moved in the corner of my eye, I jolted and tried to move away. I want to go home._

_'Shhh. It's just me baby" Who? I can't see them. They moved closer but I still couldn't see them. I felt panic fill me when they lay down next to me their warmth overwhelming me. I tried to move again but a hand came up and brushed across my face and down my neck. "Stop" I whimpered._

_'Shh" They whispered again only thins time I felt the heat of their breath against my cheek, and then I felt extra weight pressed against one side. I struggled away._

_"No, please" I tried to push him off but he only rolled onto me completely, they buried their face in my neck the feel of their lips and breath so close to me made me nauseous._

_"I love you Veronica"_

* * *

I didn't want to hear anymore. I already had enough reasons to kill him, finding out that Veronica remembered what he did to her made me want to burn him alive.

"Babe please stop" I begged.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get it off my chest. And with everything lately. It was weighing on me" She sounded embarrassed.

"I understand." I saw a man in green scrubs walking up to us. Finally " We'll talk about it later" I pressed a kiss to her temple then stood up taking her hand.

"Mr and Mrs Echolls?" I nodded and shook the surgeon's hand " I'm Micheal Reynolds, Richards surgeon"

"How is he?" Veronica asked from my side.

'He's in pretty bad shape. We removed the bullets from his arm and leg luckily no major damage was done but it's likely he may require some physical therapy. His Broken arm was worse though we had to reset it and put in some screws to hold it all together. He required some stitches as you knew he will have a bit of a scar but other than that he's very lucky. Oh his ribs are bound so he'll have some trouble breathing" The surgeon opened a folder and frowned "It's quite unusual actually"

"How" I inquired. Worried for what he could have to say

"Well his injuries don't really seem like a home invasion gone wrong. It almost seems like someone was... well torturing him" Veronica gasped. I don't know how much more of this I could take.

"Is he awake? Can we see him?" Veronica Begged. The surgeon nodded and opened his mouth to speak again but Veronica had already taken off down the hall.

"Take it easy on him. He still needs his rest" The surgeon said with an amused eye on my fleeing wife.

"Of course. I'll just" I nodded my head down the hall and the surgeon smiled and shook my hand.

VPOV

I walked into Dick's room and almost screamed. Oh look at him he looks like Adam got to him with his paint. He was black and blue all over. His left eye was swollen completely shut and there was a thick bandage wrapped around his head.

I moved closer to his bed and placed a hand gently on his forehead. His right leg was sticking of the blanket more bandages. He was like mummy.

"Hi Ronnie" He mumbled. He sounded like he was some nice drugs.

"Hey Dick." I smiled "You okay?"

"Sore. Why am I here?" I frowned.

"You don't remember" He shook his head then looked to the door to his room.

"Hey man"

"Geez Dick you look like crap" Logan said walking over to us.

"Logan !" I smacked his chest hard. 'Leave him alone"

'Yeah Logan Leave me alone." Dick smirked as best he could then looked back over at me "So what happened?"

"We don't know. All we know is you were attacked in your home. You're sure you don't remember anything?" He frowned and looked to be thinking hard.

"Well I remember a lot of yelling and I was...' Dick looked embarrassed "I was crying"

"It's okay Dick you have nothing to be ashamed of" I brushed his hair back as gently as I could.

"I remember a gun and balls" Logan raised an eyebrow at me and I just shook my head in confusion.

"And something about a plan"

'What plan?" Logan implored. "Do you know who it was?"

"Duncan. I don't know how he got into the house but he was there" Logan caught my attention and indicated towards the door.

"Dick we'll be right back. You're doing so well."

Logan and I walked into the hallway just outside his room and he began pacing. I followed him with my eyes wondering what he was thinking.

"Whats wrong?"

"Duncan was in his house Veronica. He attacked Dick and now there's a plan. He has a fucking plan and a gun!" He yelled I hushed him telling him Dick might hear him.

"He might have told Dick his plan we just have to wait. It will be okay" I gave him a hug and told him to just stay calm.

As I held him Dick started yelling in his room. We ran back in and saw Dick pulling at IV's and thrashing about.

"Dick stop!" Logan rushed forward to restrain him as I pressed the emergency button . Doctors rushed and helped Logan hold Dick down but he kept crying and trying to pull free.

"He knows!" He cried.

"He knows!" Logan was pushed away but Dick reached out and grabbed his arm "I told him! I tried not to! I'm sorry!" he was sobbing

What? What does that mean. What does he know.

"He wants them!" A nurse rushed in a syringe in her hand. "It hurt so much. He wouldn't stop!" Dick screamed. Logan was looking at him with a petrified look on his face. We've never seen Dick like this before.

The nurse jammed the needle into Dicks arm and after a few seconds he started to calm down. Before falling to sleep completely he whispered something that caused everyone to freeze

"Save them. He wants them. Plan"


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I hope you're prepared for this. Everything for Duncan is starting to fall into place starting... Now_

Chapter seven – It's time- Part 1

VPOV

"I don't give a fuck get out there!" I flinched at my fathers raised voice as he paced through my living room yelling into a cell phone.

"Trina Echolls is supposed to be with the children. What do you mean you can't get into contact with her." Another officer said. My house was full of different people searching the house for bugs and anything Duncan may have left on his last visit.

The Kane's were even called over Sacks was questioning them. Celeste was sitting on the couch with her hands pressed to her face.

"God Damn Trina answer you phone!" I could hear Logan yelling in the kitchen. The past two days have been hell. No one could seem get in touch with Trina and with Dick remembering little parts of his assault every few hours it made us more and more panicked at what could happen if Duncan finds them.

He has a freaking plan! Who plans something that could involve hurting small children. I let out a small moan and went into the kitchen. Logan was sitting in one of the island chairs phone pressed to his ear. He's been working so hard he hasn't slept at all the last couple days. He'll get into bed with me and when thought I had fallen asleep he's climb right back out again . He slammed his phone back down then ran his hands through his hair pulling.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better" I offered. Not the best thing to say, but it was something. Logan scoffed and looked up at me disbelieving.

"What?" God he looked so tired the skin under his eyes was dark and drawn down.

"I'm just saying. I've accepted that it's going to get worse but knowing that eventually everything will right itself makes me feel it a bit better" He nodded understanding but opened his mouth.

"But what if it doesn't. What If we lose the boys. What if he kills me. What if I lose you." I frowned and shook my head telling him not to think like that.

"How can I not. Sending the kids away didn't work. Round the clock patrols didn't work. We're losing and he hasn't even done anything yet. My best friend is lying in a hospital bed with bullet wounds refusing to speak to us because he blames himself for what's happening. I can't get hold of my sister who promised to always be reachable is not picking up her phone the very moment I need her to. How can I not think like that Veronica?" I walked up behind him pressing my hands to his shoulder rubbing them to relieve some of the tension. His head fell back resting against my shoulder.

I looked down on him and started pressing kisses to his pinched up face. He let out a shuddering breath and I saw a lone tear roll down his face. Oh baby. When I wiped It away his eyes flew open and he pulled himself off of me.

"I'm going to try calling Trina again" Logan got up walking out of the kitchen. I sat down in his empty seat putting my head down to rest against the cool granite.

DPOV

People were moving in and out of the Echolls house. Most of them were cops. That would make it a little harder to leave the house and get on the road.

No need to worry though I am covered for every kind of situation. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialled a recently acquired number.

It rang for about a second before he picked up. "Duncan?" My father whispered. I heard a gasp from beside him who I immediately recognised as my mother.

"Hello Dad. Care for a chat" I heard him excuse himself saying he had to take this call.

"Duncan where are you?" He sounded desperate.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I chuckled.

"Duncan please. What you're doing. I don't understand this isn't you. You attacked Dick. He was your friend Duncan." I couldn't stand the disappointment in his voice it made me angry.

"You don't know anything about me Daddy dearest. You never have. You tried to make me into something that I wasn't, another one of your ass licking colleagues. I couldn't stand it. I felt like I was being choked."

"Duncan you know I would never want you to be unhappy you're my son. I love you" His voice lowered even more than it already was.

"You want to know what I've been doing the last ten years Jake? I've been everywhere. Seen every beautiful spot on the planet but something was always missing. I got to Sydney a few months ago and I was sitting on a beach people watching and I saw this beautiful little girl being chased by her father and all I could think was 'I want that' and the mother of my children in my mind was Veronica. So I came back and what do I find. Logan Echolls in my place. All I'm doing is rectifying the situation Dad"

"Rectifying the situation. Duncan do you have any idea what you're saying. Logan is a good man. A good father."

"That doesn't mater. All I care about is her and the life we're going to have" I'm going completely off track. I'm wasting time.

" Duncan please don't do this"

'Shut up" I barked down the line " I need you to listen very carefully Jake. I'm watching the precious Echolls duo right now" I lied.

"Where-"

"Stop. Talking.. I want you to listen you me very carefully"

VPOV

I was sitting with Celeste on the couch when Jake's phone started answered his phone went white then he was quick to leave the room.

"What was that about" Celeste looked over at me with a forced smile. I know she didn't want to be here but she had a strange relationship with the boys. They seemed to like her which always baffled Logan and I but it wasn't like we were going to keep them away just because we didn't like her. She treated them nicely and they always had fun with her.

"Probably drama at the company" She looked nervous Her perfectly plucked eyebrows quivered.

We sat in an awkward silence waiting for someone to have good news. Ten minutes later Jake walked in with an uneasy look on his face. I watched him walk up to my father and whisper something in his ear. Dad dropped his phone and started barking orders at people before he rushed outside.

"Logan!" He called out before he left the house. Logan walked into the living room and Jake whispered something that made him go white and rush out with my father.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Celeste begged. I put my hand on her shoulder telling her to stay calm. I walked out with the rest of the fumbling people.

"Logan?" Police officers were checking trees and cars on the street and Logan was looking around with a murderous look on his face. He turned when he heard me coming. He pointed back at the house.

"Go back in the house!" He ordered "Go inside now"

"Logan what's happening?" I grabbed hold of his arms.

"Duncan is watching the house. He just rang Jake threatening us. We need to find him and put an end to this. Go back in the house Veronica" I nodded as he was talking feeling afraid again..

"Okay"

Celeste was sitting on the couch wringing her hands together she jumped up when I walked back into the house.

"What is it Veronica?" I didn't know what to say.

"Duncan's watching us." Celeste looked miserable. No mater how mad I am at Duncan and how much Celeste bugs me I couldn't stop myself from pulling her into a hug. Th only child she had left was on the fast track to jail or a coffin.

"It's okay Celeste" I whispered into her hair.

"I'm so sorry. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. I don't know how I missed this side of him. He's my son and I don't even know him. What kind of mother am I?" I've never heard her sound so... Human.

'Celeste. Duncan is broken. It's nothing you did. You loved him. No one could deny that" I pulled back to look her in the eyes when I saw movement coming from the kitchen doorway.

"Hey babe" Duncan drawled leaning against the wall.

Celeste and I froze my hands still holding her shoulders tightly she moved closer to me. Frightened of her own son.

I looked towards the front door. They were right there. I could see them. I f I just called out they would hear me and come back in.

Like he could read my mind Duncan pulled out a shiny gun waving it about casually "Ah Ah Ah" saccharine sweet smile on his face "I wouldn't think about that darling" He pushed himself up from the wall and moved closer to us. Celeste was trembling beside me.

I looked away from his face, I couldn't bear to look in his eyes there was a dangerous gleam that made my soul cringe like I was face to face with the devil.

"Did you miss me?" I felt his breath against my skin and automatically reached out to push him away. He glared as he stumbled back. My eyes widened and I held my hands up in a show of apology.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I backed away tripping over something falling on my back. Celeste rushed to my side to help me but Duncan lifted his gun causing his mother to stop on her tracks.

"You don't want me to touch you?" I shook my head "You think you can escape me Veronica" His eyes still trained on Celeste watching for any sign of movement.

"Duncan please I'm sorry" What was everybody doing out there surely they would come back inside by now.

"I'll always find you"

"What do you want." I summoned up as much strength as I could to say what I had to " Why do you want with my children. Why are you doing this" I spat

Duncan pulled his hands to his hair pulling in frustration grumbling under his breath.

"I've told you. I want you, I need you. Logan stole you and I'm getting you back"

"Duncan please I'm begging you" I was almost tempted to take his hand to get my point across "Please stop this. Forget your plans or your twisted ideas. Just stop. You need help please I don't know what else I could possibly say to make you stop. I don't want my family hurt"

"You want to protect your family?" The look in Duncan's eyes made me worried but at this point I would do anything to keep my Logan alive and my babies safe.

"Yes" His face lit up and he moved closer to me his hands wrapping around my wrists. Celeste was moving in my peripherals she inched towards the front door. I just had to keep Duncan focused on me. "I'll do anything" I turned my wrists and reluctantly held his hands.

"Come with me now. And I won't hurt anyone. No one has to die. I'll leave everyone alone if you just come with me now"

Go with him? Celeste froze by the door. No don't stop now your just a few steps away.

"Veronica?" Duncan's voice was impatient "Are you coming or not"

'I-I" Celeste had finally snapped out of her revere and ran outside the snap of her heels against the concrete caused Duncan's head to swivel in her direction. His face went an unhealthy shade of puce.

"Forget it. You don't have a choice" He spat. Oh no.

He wrapped his arm around my neck pressing against my chest. I heard the click of a bullet being loaded into the barrel of the gun and then he pushed me forward. Before we got to the door Logan appeared with my father in tow.

'Duncan!" Dad barked reaching for his holster.

'Dad no!" I cried. Duncan pulled up his gun pointing it in my fathers face. "No!" I struggled against his arm but he just held me tighter.

Logan looked at me with a calculating look. I shook my head at him telling him not to do anything stupid.

"Let us through Keith" Duncan had arranged his face into a menacing sneer.

"You are not going anywhere with my daughter" Dads fingers twitched against his gun.

"I disagree"

I couldn't let anyone get hurt. I may not be able to do much but I could do something about this. I pushed Duncan's arm off of me and stood between the three angered men.

"Stop all of you stop it now!" I cried putting my hands out, I looked at Duncan who was still holding his gun up despite my being in the way "I'll go with you"

"What no!" Logan cried charging forward grabbing me. Oh god I never wanted to leave his arms. He's so warm.

Duncan pointed his gun at Logan's face. "Let her go Logan." His voice was smug "She chose me. Just as she would have done before. Face it. I won"

"No" Oh Logan so stubborn.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her. She'll be happy with me and so will our daughter" Logan's grip tightened at Duncan claiming Emmy as his. I looked at his face trying to tell him it wouldn't be forever. I knew he would get us back.

"Logan. Please let go" I whispered. He shook his head.

Duncan was frustrated. I knew he wanted to get out of here but I didn't expect him to actually let off a couple of shots into the wall next to Logan's head. I involuntary screamed and ducked. I could hear yelling outside and a rush of footsteps.

"LET HER GO!" Duncan screamed. Hating myself for doing it I pushed Logan away and went to Duncan.

"Veronica no!" Logan tried to reach for me but Duncan stepped back me in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I can't let anything happen to you"

"Get out of our way" Police officers had gathered around the door some had their guns trained on Duncan.

KPOV

I looked a Logan who was shaking with anger and Veronica who looked resigned to her fate. The gun Duncan was holding is aimed at Logan's head and after the near misses before I doubt he would miss again if he decided to shoot him.

"Logan step aside" I reluctantly said. Veronica looked at me thankfully.

"Keith are you insane" Logan protested.

"Enough people have been hurt already" I put my gun back in my holster and stepped back signalling to the rest of the officers to lower their weapons and let them through.

"No. You are not going any where with my wife. For gods sake arrest him Keith!" I would love nothing more than to put Duncan in the back of my car but with him swinging a gun about I was afraid if I came near him or anybody did someone could lose their life.

"Dad please" I knew what she was asking he would probably punch me but I nodded my head and pushed Logan outside of the house holding him tightly as Duncan led my restrained daughter out of the house pointing the gun at anyone who attempted to come close to him.

"Keith what are you doing!" Logan was struggling against me "Let me the fuck go!" Sacks came over and helped me hold him against the door way. "No! Let me go!"

"Logan!" I yelled. I could hear a car start from behind me and judging from the thrashing Logan was doing Duncan had just driven away. "Logan stop this now!"

"He took her!" He was screaming "How could you let him walk out of here with her! Your daughter Keith! MY DAUGHTER!" Tears were building in his eyes so I pulled him closer to me so I could look him straight in the eye.

"You have to stop this Logan we cannot help her if you act this way We will get her back." He stopped struggling and looked at me.

"Why would she do this. She promised she'd be with me. I can't do this without her" Logan s voice was thick with emotion.

"Well you have to. She did this for you, for Adam and for Ryan" A small bit of light danced through his eyes at the mention of his kids. " If Veronica is with Duncan you're all safe from him. It gives us time to figure out how to put him away without harm coming to anyone else. We don't know if it's just him or if someone is working with him. There is still a lot we need to do before we can take him in"

Logan pointed out into the street bustling with photographers wondering what the hell was going on.

'"We don't even know where he's gone!"

"We will find out. Don't give up"

VPOV

Duncan was driving like crazy as if someone was following him. Which I hoped to god they were. What the hell was I thinking, I was so freaking stupid. I always get myself into these situations. Just once I would like my life not to be in danger.

I looked out the window watching trees go by in a blur. "Where are we going" Duncan didn't answer so I looked over at him. "Duncan?" I spoke a little louder.

"This is a good thing. Finally you know" He glanced at me " You're happy. I'm happy. Everything is working out perfectly."

"Yeah. Perfectly" I cleared my throat trying to lose the sadness that made my throat tight.

"We'll be happy together. You me and Lilly" My heart jolted at Lilly's name. I hadn't thought of her in a long time.

"Lilly?"

"It's what I named her. Our daughter" She's Logan's! I felt like screaming.

"How did you know she was a girl" I was afraid of the answer.

"I heard you say she was. You and Logan were in bed" I felt my eyes widen. He had watched us in bed. "Watching him touch you. I could barely restrain myself from running in there and grabbing you. I can't imagine how you felt."

"What do you mean Duncan" Was he talking about my sex life?

" I figured something out." He looked so proud of himself. " You and Logan. It was just convenience. I wasn't there and the closest there was to me around was Logan. You missed me so you went to Logan for comfort. You probably didn't expect to have to go along with it for ten years, and I'm sorry I took so long to come back for you. I'm sorry you had to bare his children and raise them but thats all over. We're starting our own family."

The wide smile he had on his face froze when he turned and saw tears rolling down my face. "Happy tears I hope" I quickly wiped my face and forced a smile

"Of course. I was just wondering..." How do I say this?

'Yes dear"

"Emm- Lilly. Why do keep calling her our daughter" A scowl appeared on his face so I quickly backtracked " I mean. She is ours but she is Logan's."

"No she's not."

"She's not?"

"No." He was blunt and left no room for question but I tried anyway.

"Who's is she?"

Where was his mind at? What had he convinced himself of now?

"She's mine. I figure god or the universe knew we were going to come together soon and it must have whatever it was know that we would be met with some hurdles so it gave you a baby. My baby"

He's insane. What was I thinking coming with him. I'm going to wind up dead. Oh god. My breathing was beginning to quicken and I turned away to hide my fear of him. I'm never going to see Logan again I'm never going to see my sons. "Where are we going?" Not bothering this time with disguising my misery.

"Home"

"Where's home?

He wouldn't answer me but is face was hard and his eyes twitched.

"Duncan?"

"I have to do something quickly. Get out of the car"

"Duncan we can't be here" I panicked when I saw where we were. He leaned into the care and glared.

"Get out"

We were parked across the road from the 'River sticks' after all these years they were still a bunch of raging Physcho I knew Duncan was nuts but he can't seriously think about walking in there and with me with him

He held my arm and dragged me across the busy streets screeching tires and wailing horns of pissed of drivers made my ears ring.

"Duncan please" I pulled against his grip but he just held me tighter.

"I can't trust you not to run if I leave you in the car. No matter what you say" He pushed open the door to the bar pulling me through so I was standing in front of him. Is he using me as a human shield? What the hell could he have to do at the 'River sticks'?

People were looking at as which wasn't really unusual considering the richest man in towns son just walked in the door with Logan Echolls pregnant and exhausted wife with him. I really want to take a nap.

Liam Fitzpatrick looked up from where he was hunched over a pool table at the sudden silence in the room. Oh my god I'm going to die. This is how it ends.

He looked at me clutching Duncan's arm in fear and smirked. He walked over to us and I held my breath waiting but to my surprise he reached out with a laugh and grabbed Duncan into a man hug pushing me out of the way.

What? No way. "What's going on here?"

"Well well Veronica Echolls." Liam started coming out of the unnatural embrace. " I was beginning to think I wouldn't be seeing you looks like I've been proved wrong huh"

"Why would I come here. We don't exactly exchange Christmas cards" I spat. Duncan put his hand up and told me to be quiet "Duncan do you know who you were just hugging or have you got amnesia as well" His eye twitch was back.

"As well as what?" Shit! Liam jumped in putting an arm around Duncan pulling him towards the bar.

"So Duncan you managed to steal the girl huh" Duncan laughed along with him and knocked back the shot Liam placed in front of him.

"Veronica come sit" Liam looked at me with a victorious grin. What had Duncan done that involved the Fitzpatrick's. I hadn't had to deal with them since senior year and after what happened and how Logan reacted I promised never to come into contact with them again. I allowed myself a small smile at the thought of what Logan would do if he knew I was here.

I moved forwand pulled myself up onto the bar stool letting out a small moan as pain shot up my back. Dammit! I need to lay down.

"Drink?" I just glared at the overly tattoo behemoth. He hadn't changed much over the years a few extra scars one quite obvious one stretched down one side of his face pulling his right eye down some.

"Don't talk to me." Duncan smirked at my attitude and reached out and pulled my chair over almost causing me to lose my balance and fall.

"Duncan!" I pushed him away. Eye twitch.

"So my brother I hate to get all businessy on you but... You got the money?" Duncan reached into his Jacket and pulled out a rolled up wad of money. Where the hell did he get that? Stay calm Veronica. Remember he thinks you want to be here. Don't give him any reason not to trust you.

Liam smiled and called someone to bring 'It' over. A women with a dark bruise on her eye came over carrying a small square package, Liam grabbed it from her hands and shooed her away. Duncan held the package testing it's weight seeming satisfied he ripped the brown paper open.

"Duncan what the fuck is that?" Okay so much for staying calm but come on what the hell was Duncan planning on doing exactly. The box was full and I mean full of cocaine. "Duncan..." he pulled out one of the little baggies and stuck his finger inside. How the hell?

"It's good" Liam smiled and nodded.

"Duncan please why do you have that" I might as well be made of glass both 'men' ignored me and kept talking amongst themselves. I dropped my head onto my arms on the top of the bar. How do I get out of this?

"I need to go to the bathroom" I blurted loudly I flushed slightly as people snickered at my announcement.

"O-kay" Duncan raised his eyebrow and pointed me in right direction I smiled falsely and rushed away. He certainly knows this place well doesn't he. I entered the grungy looking bathroom searching for a way out. There was a window I could probably fit through if it weren't for the fact the were barred. Thats probably why he let me leave so freely.

"Fuck" I pulled fruitlessly against the cold metal before slamming my palm against them. "Fuck!"

I sat down on the dirty floor my back against the wall. Wait. I sat up straight and pull off my jacket. Please please please.

Oh my god. I have my cell phone. Oh my god.

"Veronica?" Duncan's voice came through the door. I shoved my phone onto my bra and wet my hands at the sink before stepping out drying my hands against my shirt.

"Sorry. Baby's pressing on my bladder" Duncan grimaced and just nodded. Looking behind me.

"Your coat" It was still lying on the floor by the window.

"Um... It was hot?" _That._ That is what you come up with Veronica.

"You were hot?" I just nodded my head. " Well hurry up. We're leaving"

"Kay" I squeaked. He walked away glancing back at me once. Liam handed him another shot which he immediately knocked back.

"Pssst" The girl with the bruised face was hiding behind a wall hidden from the people at the bar she beaconed me over quite frantically. When I was close enough she grabbed me and pulled me down the hallway and into an office type of room.

"What are you-"

"You have to get away from him" Well I knew that, but why was she so adamant. What did she know?

"What happened. Who did that to you" I pointed to her face.

" He did. That man you're with. He's dangerous. Psychotic. You have to get away" She was shaking with fear.

"Duncan did this to you?" She nodded wrapping her arms tight around her body.

"He seemed so nice I couldn't understand why he would come to a place like this. He started making deals with Liam"

"What kind of deals?"

"Liam is helping him with something. I don't know what exactly but I know the Liam wanted him to move the coke for him" Wait I'm confused.

"Move the coke? But that amount is hardly-" The girl shook her head.

"It was more. A lot more, that out there is his. He bought that for himself." So he is taking drugs.

"What is Liam doing for him that requires Duncan to move coke as payment."

"Duncan came here a week or so ago looking for a hit for hire"

"What!"

"Veronica! Where the hell are you!" Duncan sounded mad the sound of his voice made the girl shake.

"I'm coming!" I called back "Please tell me everything you know" She shook her head and ran out of the office. "Wait!"

Duncan appeared at the door way holding the beaten girl by her hair blood dripping from her mouth.

"So what were you girls talking about"

His eyes were wild and pupils like pin pricks. "Nothing" I tried but he just threw the girl down on the floor and charged at me and pushed me back into the office.

"No! Stop leave her alone!" Duncan slammed the door on the crying girl. I ran and hid behind the filthy desk trying to put as much distance between us as possible.

"Duncan you're on some horrible drugs. You don't know what you're doing" I said trying to get through to him.

"What did she tell you!" He screamed heading for me. It had become a game of cat and mouse.

I ran around the desk throwing various objects at him but they just bounced off as if he was made of stone. That however did not apply to me. He caught the hefty phone book I chucked at him and he threw it right back. It hit me in the chest and I went down.

I put my hands so not as to crush my stomach and a sharp pain travelled up my left arm.

"Arrgh!" I rolled over on my side holding my arm to my chest. Duncan sauntered and stood over me with trembling hands and a satisfied smirk.

"Duncan my arm. Please I think it's broken" I moaned.

"Good. Now you can't run" He knelt and picked my throbbing arm investigating the swelling.

"I wasn't -" I gasped when he dropped my arm against me. He got up and began to pace.

"You were. I know you were" Oh my god was he crying. "What did Fiona tell you!" God he was an ugly crier. His whole face was scrunched up and his nose went red.

"Nothing!"

"Liar!" He grabbed me by my broken arm and hauled me to my feet.

I screamed and cried and begged him to let me god the pain it's too much. He didn't let go he just dragged me behind him out to the bar.

Fiona was having shots poured into her mouth and if she spat it out Liam or someone else would smack her across the face.

Duncan dragged me over to the laughing Liam grabbed the hand that was ready to pour the shot spilling it everywhere. Liam looked mad and about to punch Duncan.

"Do it" Duncan said before Liam could do anything. The pissed off look on his face changed to one of glee.

"Now?"

"Today, tomorrow just get it done" Liam looked at me crying and barely holding myself up.

"What did she do that made you want to move it up?" Move what up?

"Nothing. I just want him Dead" Dead?

"Logan" I whimpered.

"Ah now she catches on" Liam laughed leaning back against the bar.

"You moved the drugs for him so he would kill..." No no no. " You were shifting the blame. So you couldn't be charged"

"She's smart" Liam applauded. The Fitzpatrick did shit like this all the time. How did I not figure this out earlier. What other reason would Duncan have to come here.

"You can't!"Ignoring the pain in my arm I tried to grab Liam but Duncan's grip squeezed around my wrist and I fell back into him he wound his free arm around my waist and forced me to move towards the exit before he opened the door he looked back at the bar.

"Make it hurt"

"No!" Duncan pushed me out of the door ignoring everyone who looked at him. "Help! Help me please!" It was no use. If you lived around here seeing a girl being pushed around wasn't an uncommon thing.

Once again horns blared and curses were slung at us as we forced cars to stop as we crossed the road to the car.

Instead of the front on the car Duncan led me to the boot. "What are you doing" He opened it up the swung his arm under my legs. "No Duncan don't" He dropped me into the boot and ran his hands over my body looking for something.

"Don't you get it" His fingers pushed against my breasts. I closed my eyes when I realised he could feel it. " You are meant to be with me"

He lifted my shirt and shoved his hand inside my bra. The feeling on his skin against mine made me sick. He pulled out my phone looking at it with disgust.

"No one will get you. Soon Logan will be dead and I'll make you my wife. And we'll live happily ever after" He slammed the boot closed leaving me in the dark.

My arm was killing me and I hadn't felt Emerson move in an hour. My husband was going to be killed and I still have no idea what happened to my children I was trapped and no one knew where I was. So I prayed.

"Please god" I had no idea how to do this " I know we haven't spoken in a while but I really need your help. You're all I have left. I need you to protect Logan. He can't die. The world wouldn't make sense without him in it" The car rumbled to life " Please god. I don't care what happens to me. Just keep him alive. Protect my babies please"

_It's going to get worse before it gets better._

It can't possibly get any worse than this so it has to get better now right. Thats the way it was supposed to go.

I poked at my stomach the way Logan did when he played with all our babies when I was pregnant hoping she's respond. Nothing.

Who was I kidding it's going to get worse.


End file.
